The Swan Coup d'état
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Sequel to It's a Family Affair. Isabella Swan is destined to be the new coven leader of the Cullen Coven. Is she simply a gold digger, or is she truly following her destiny. What about her wolf lover. How does she fit in? Mature sexual theme. Poly/slash/femslash
1. Chapter 1

After Leah and I recover from our fuck fest. I am back in my baby's arms.

"I'm so proud of you Leah. See baby, I told you, you could do it. And I promise when I'm through with them, they will be eating out of the palm of my hand. And you will be right with me, living in the Lap of Luxury.

"I know honey, but isn't this going to be dangerous. I mean they are going to turn you into a vampire. What if they kill you with their bite instead."

"This is Carlisle Cullen we are talking about, Leah. Trust me I have done my research. This vampire is the most controlled vampire in existence. From the time of his rebirth he never drank human blood. The only human blood he has ever had to his lips are the one's he's changed. And With him being an incubus to my succubus. We are meant to be together. I will make him get rid of those other women and it will just be you and me with all those beautiful filthy rich men. We won't have to work, go to school if we don't want to. We get to travel, live in beautiful houses, and drive fancy cars. I for one do not intend to scrimp and scrape for money like my mother and father. And I know you are tired of living in that crappy reservation where they never seem to want to better themselves. I am so glad you called me and told me that they finally moved back to town. When that shaman from your reservation told me, I was destined to be a cold one and take over the coven that did not bite humans, I knew exactly what to look for. I'm just surprised that Carlisle never attached himself to one of the originals of my kind that live in Denali Alaska.

"It was fun, Bella. But what I don't understand is, why you asked for Jacob to be there. He hasn't even phased yet.

"I know Leah, but you know he is going to like, any day now. Besides I just wanted to see what he fucked like". We giggled at that. "I just didn't know those boys were so fucking huge."

"Oh Bella, I could have told you that, Sam is actually the smallest dick of them all. You know he is not really the alpha, Jacob is. Sam just phased first since he is the oldest. Jacob is the true Chief by birthright and will be the true Alpha.

"The only thing I'm worried about, is fulfilling the second part of my destiny. How am I going to stay human long enough to carry Carlisle's half vampire spawn? And then also have a little spawn for each of the other men? The problem was they wouldn't touch me until I was 18. Who knew such sexually free men would have such a stick up their asses about legalities. I think where I messed up was when I attached myself to that prude Edward. I thought I had a better shot by attaching to the one that was already unattached."

"Bella that first week, you just work your succubus magic and he will do anything you ask him to do. You know baby that's how you got me." Leah said before she practically forced her tongue down my throat. We continued to kiss and fondled each other's breast until I worked my way down and forced two fingers in her wet dripping pussy. Now that our virginities had been taken by who they were intended to, we could penetrate anyway we pleased

"God baby you are so fucking wet. And your pussy feels so good". I said to her as she rode my fingers when straddling my lap "Baby, I am going to miss you while I am gone. Do you think you can hold on for me until I send for you?" I asked her.

" **OH, FUCK BELLA, I'M GONNA CUM**!" she screamed before her juices started running down my hand. She immediately forced me down on the bed and pinned above my head and laid on top of me.

"Bella, honey, you know I would do anything for you." Leah said.

" **LEAH** "! I said as I sat straight up in the bed. You now, Carlisle didn't cum in me, but… **FUCK, JASPER DID!"** as a matter of fact, he is the only one that did. We have 'til the end of the week before we leave. I could already be pregnant. Not by Carlisle but by Jasper. " **OH, SHIT LEAH, IT WILL WORK OUT JUST AS PLANNED!"** We need to go talk to that Shaman **NOW**!" We get up, get dressed, climb in my truck and race to the Rez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please tell me what you think.. TOO MUCH? Please read and review**

 **Stephanie Meyers Owns Twilight and its Characters.**

* * *

 **CPOV**

I take Isabella to our home in Wisconsin. It is where Esme was also changed. It is where I had taken Edward for his newborn phase. I had changed Edward when he was dying from Spanish influenza. I have not taken anyone who as not dying first. I changed Rosalie when she had been raped and beaten by her fiancé and his band of hoodlums. I changed her as a companion for Edward, since I had Esme. When I changed Edward, I claimed him, however he was not willing to live that lifestyle so I would not force him.

Rosalie, however thought Edward a bore, as much as I agree with her, he was still my first companion. She was frigid at first which was understandable since she had been raped. We moved then to rural Tennessee for her newborn phase. Where she found Emmett. He had been mauled by a bear. Rosalie ran him to me over 100 miles from Gatlinburg. For me to change because he reminded her of her friend's baby. When Emmett awoke he attached himself to Rosalie, and said, Hell, ain't so bad if you get to bring an angel.

Once Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I had become comfortable with one another, I noticed Rosalie would give Esme special attention. When I came home from work I found Esme Rosalie and Emmett fucking in my bed.

I stood on the side line and watched the affair, while stroking my cock. After they were done, I sat them down and asked, "Is this to be the lifestyle of this coven?" All agreed except Edward. He felt it immoral and refused to participate.

I set forth rules from that day. "I am the leader of this coven. No one is to have another's mate unless I say. You all are mine, I am your sire, therefore I may have you as I please. I will not, however, force you to participate in this lifestyle". I said pointedly to Edward.

When we settled in Forks, WA. In 1937, while out on our hunt, The Quileute shape-shifting wolves came upon us and watched as I took Esme, Rosalie and then Emmett. They knew of our kind, however our gold eyes told them something was different. As I watched their Chief, Ephraim Black, eye fuck both my women, we forged a treaty, as long as we do not attack their reservation, bite anyone in the town of Forks, we could exist there in peace. However, to seal the treaty all the wolf pack must fuck my women. I told them that I do not force anyone upon them that it would be their choice. We made a bargain, that if anyone chose this life we may take them into our coven but they would be an offering to the pack after they are bitten. That woman would know this would be required to give up her humanity. It was agreed upon and signed into the treaty. However, being the naughty kitten, she is, Rosalie agreed to be the offering to them. She took on all 8 members of the pack in both her ass and pussy, and wanted another go.

When Jasper and Alice joined us in 1950, I knew immediately who Major Jasper Whitlock was. He was the God of War and former second in command to Maria of the South. His name and reputation preceded him. He was a horny fucker just like me. He also was not to be told what he could or could not do. So, he was the only other, who could fuck whomever he pleased, therefore becoming my second in command.

So, when Isabella wanted to be a part of our coven, I told her of the treaty. I did fear for her however as she had chosen to be offered as human.

When I gave Isabella the choice of the order she wished to give her offering, I'd hoped she would have chosen Jasper, after me and Sam as leaders. I knew that Jasper would be relentless and fuck the poor girl senseless. Emmett knowing this as well gave up, to have her at a time of his choosing. She chose, however her childhood friend Jacob, who although carried the wolf gene as he is a direct descendent of Ephraim Black, had not phased yet. Because of this, is the only reason I allowed it.

I held out on her as I wished at that time to only take her virginity and nothing more. She was mine therefore her virginity was mine to take.

I would take her tonight and fuck her any and every way I choose, then I would bite and turn her. I would take my time with her on this night. This is my first human and I intend to relish in this act. Just the brief moment I'd already had her, was the best fuck I'd ever had. Her sweet pussy so warm wrapped around my cock, as well as her sweet little pouty lips. I had to feel that again. I almost wanted to keep her human as my personal toy to fuck as I please. I'm sure the pussy was not as tight as before, as she has now had 5 horse sized cocks in her but there is always her back door which is still virgin, not after tonight however. But the sight of those cocks going in and out of her was glorious indeed. It's like watching porn, which is the only reason I allow it.

Vampires are primal beings and are driven by the lust of two things sex and blood. Although, I had conquered my lust for human blood almost from the beginning of my rebirth, I hope that never becomes true of my sexual lust.

I asked Isabella to wait for me in the bedroom, on the bed with her legs spread apart. I enter the bedroom shirtless and bare feet only wearing jeans. I climb onto the bed and kneel between her spread legs.

"Unbutton my jeans Isabella and free my cock from my jeans." I tell her. Jesus this one human woman is going to be my undoing. As before she carried out what I asked her to do, she stuck her pink tongue out and licked her lips as though she was about to taste a sweet treat. She wrapped her tiny hand around my engorged cock and as she freed it from my jeans she automatically stroked it. Without moving her head, she looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, she then closed her eyes and licked her lips again as though she was relishing in the thought of it in her mouth. When she opened her eyes again, there was a bead of my pre-cum formed on the tip of my cock. A small crooked smile formed on Isabella's face.

"You may taste it Isabella". I told her. Now it's my turn to close my eyes. As she stuck her warm tongue out and swiped over the head of my cock and then swirled it around the entire tip as if she was licking an ice cream cone. FUCK ME.

"Isabella, I was going to fuck your mouth, but since you are such a good little girl, I am going to let you please me with your mouth however you please.

"Oh Carlisle, I really don't mind you fucking my mouth, but may I see if I can please you. If I don't, you may fuck me however it pleases you". _Have mercy,_ I began to whimper

Just as she was about to part her pretty little pouty lips to wrap around my cock, there was a burst through the door. It was Jasper and Emmett. They were panting wildly with venom dripping from their lips.

"What are you two doing here?" I demanded "You were not to be here for another week."

"We couldn't help it Carlisle, she calls to us, it's almost like a sirens call.". Jasper said.

"We knew the moment you left with her". Emmett said "And Jasper knew the moment you crossed the state line with her. It was like we were going insane."

"It IS a sirens call." A familiar voice came from the background but no face appeared yet. Then Edward stepped around the corner.

"Why are you here, Edward? The last I heard you were in Denali with Tanya." I asked him.

"Yes, I was, but unfortunately I followed the wrong sirens call. After that night, you took Isabella from me. I began to feel the familiar pull. I had felt it before when I took Tanya back to Denali. I thought after I was released from Isabella, Tanya's call was pulling me again. However, the further away I got from Bella, the more I was in pain."

"I am very familiar to the sirens call, Edward. But the siren only calls to its incubus". Just as the words fell from my lips, I knew it was true. I was Isabella's incubus. I looked down at Isabella, I immediately trapped her mouth with mine. Then Edward cleared his throat.

"Unfortunately, there is more. As the originals of her kind, it took Tanya, Kate and Irina to explain it to me fully. We are here because, we carry your 'blood' or venom as it is. We all belong to Isabella. I thought I was going insane while in Denali the longer I tried to stay away. But I couldn't, I tried to resist the call, when Tanya sat me down and explained it. If we were human and continued to resist the call we would die, however because we are immortal, we could literally go insane."

"I don't carry Carlisle's venom, why am I here". Jasper asks.

"Because I carry your seed". Isabella answered. We all looked at Isabella.

"You knew?" I asked.

"I have been told of my destiny, yes". She answered. "I was told that I was destined to become a cold one, and lead a Coven that did not drink from humans. And that I am to bare the offspring of each of its male members before I am turned. I didn't understand how I was to fulfil that destiny, as you would have to follow me willingly. I could not persuade you in anyway".

Jasper then came and kneeled before her. "You carry my child; In your womb, now?" he asked her with unshed venom tears in his eyes.

"I wasn't sure before". She told us. "But from what we've just learned, that you do not carry the incubus blood. Yet you are here with the others. I would say so."

"Who is your maiden, Isabella. And your protector?" I asked her. "The Denali sisters have Carmen and Eleazar.".

Just then Leah Clearwater appeared. "I am here." She said. "I'm sorry Isabella, I knew you said you would send for me when it was time, but I couldn't stay away any longer. I followed your men when they left. I knew they were following your call. I am her maiden, and as the only female wolf, also her protector. It is why I am the only female wolf."

"Then please tell me Leah, does she indeed carry my child". Jasper said as he walked across the floor to her on his knees. This vixen has brought the God of War to his knees. Leah only giggled at that.

"Yes Jasper". She giggled again. "Isabella is indeed pregnant with your child as you were the only one that laid seed in her that night".

"I'm sorry this is difficult to do while I am completely naked. May I have a robe please". Isabella says as she stands from the bed. I go to the closet and get her a robe and hand it to Leah. And grab a robe for myself as I just noticed I am also completely naked. Leah places the robe on Isabella before securing it. She then walks around and stands behind and to the right of Isabella.

"Cullen Coven". Leah starts. "Are you giving yourselves over to Isabella Marie Swan, of your own free will, without coercion, as the true leader of this coven". All of us, Jasper, Emmett and myself all bow to one knee before her. "Yes, my Queen." We all say. All except for Edward.

* * *

 **Yes Edward is proving to be the same difficult brooding asswipe. Did you expect anything less of him?**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"What exactly is the problem, Edward?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"How exactly is this not coercion, Carlisle." She has inadvertently said, we must follower her or risk insanity. I do not want to share her with you are anyone else. "SHE WAS MINE! NOW YOU HAVE TAINTED…" Edward was then interrupted by Carlisle walking over to Edward and swiftly ripping his tongue out of his mouth. I flinched at the action. Carlisle the proceeded to walk over to a desk and placing Edwards tongue in an envelope and sealing it shut. He then placed the envelope in the pocket of his robe.

"I have had quite enough of you spouting this bullshit. Carlisle said to him. She was never yours, she was always mine. I however, would have allowed her to marry you if that is what she wanted. I gave all of you free will to do who and what you wanted as for as mating." He told all of them.

"It is now, no longer my choice, as none of you, belong to me any longer. We now, all belong to Isabella. I, however am still your sire. I still say what happens to you, and this tongue, I will give back to you once I feel you have learned to fucking control it.

"If this is settled for now, **PLEASE GET THE FUCK OUT MY ROOM SO I MAY FUCK MY TRUE MATE! IF I DO NOT RECEIVE HIS SEED I MAY GO INSANE! I AM A SUCCUBUS FOR GOD SAKE AND CAN ONLY GO SO LONG WITHOUT!"** I exclaimed before taking a deep breath to calm myself. Emmet then stood up and pulled me close to him and nuzzled into my neck purring.

"I have always loved you Queen Isabella. I can't wait to have you." He then passionately kissed me on the mouth before leaving.

Jasper then placed a hand over my womb and kissed it. He then stood up cupped my cheek with his free hand. "Thank you, my Queen and mother of my child. You have made me the happiest vampire on the face of the earth". He then chastely kissed me on the lips before leaving.

I then turned to Leah, "If you like, you may choose one for the night". I said giving her a wink. She kissed me chastely on the lips and skipped out of the room.

I then turned to Edward. He only gave me a very angry look before turning and dramatically stomped out of the room.

I then turned to Carlisle and stripped him of his robe before removing mine. His cock sprung up at the sight of me. I immediately grabbed him around his neck and wrapped my legs around his hips. While walking me back to the bed, he lined his cock up at my entrance and impaled me with his rock-hard dick. It felt glorious in my wet dripping pussy. He then laid me down on the bed and placed both my legs on his shoulders and began to pound into me relentlessly.

 **"YES, YES, YES, MY MATE I NEED YOU, I NEED YOUR CUM MY MATE."** He then put his hand between us and began to stroke my clit. I began to moan, **"Yes my mate FUCK, FUCK, FUCK MEEEEE! I'M CUMMING. CARRRRRRLIIIISLE"!**

Carlisle then roared out his release. His primal animal roaring to the surface. He then pulled out of me, and flipped me over onto my hands and knees and rammed into me again. His incubus demon feeding from my succubus spurring him on. We continued to fuck that way for two days. Stopping only for me to sleep for a few hours in between. Both of us feeding from the other.

Once we had no more to give each other. Carlisle actually slept. For the first time in over 300 years. Jasper came in and lifted me up and carried me to a bath. He got in with me and bathed me and washed my hair. I leaned back with my head on his shoulder and just enjoyed his embrace.

"Isabella, I have been doing research these last two days about the incubus and succubus. I know that both of your demons feed from one another. I also know that he will sleep for several days as his demon is now completely sated for the first time in over 300 years. But I need to know that my child is not in any danger. If you or my child are in danger, I will take you from him until my child is born."

"I can honestly say, Jasper, I don't know and hadn't thought of it. But why am I not sleeping, am I not fully sated?" I asked him.

"Because you are still human, and require sleep anyway. You will probably function normally. But I wanted to bathe and feed you. Now that your demon is fed, the human must be fed as well." He said as he applied kisses to my neck.

"Until we find out more about our child, Jasper. I think it best I be with you until he or she is born. Which from what I am told will be approximately 4-4 ½ months from now. The Shaman on the reservation couldn't confirm at that time if I was pregnant or not. She said I would know when the time was right. You, being here confirmed the fact.

"Isabella, Darlin' there is something else we need to discuss. I don't think the other women being here will be a good thing. Alice may be okay with it; however, I cannot say the same about Esme and Rosalie, Especially Rosalie. Esme was changed after Carlisle found her when she leaped to her death after losing her first-born child. Rosalie always resented her immortality, because she lost the chance to have what she always wanted, a husband and child. She only wanted Emmett to be changed because he reminded her of her best friend baby she went to visit on the night she nearly died from being raped and beaten." He told me. "I would like to go back with Leah to talk to them. I will keep you in Emmett's care until we return. I may wait until Carlisle awakes and take him too.

"I don't think that would be a good idea to leave me here with just Edward and Emmett". I told him. "By the way, where is Leah.?" I asked him

"Darlin' you may be right about that, and to answer your question. Leah is with Edward, they have spent the last two nights together." Jasper said

 **HAAA HAAAA, HAAA**. I laughed out loud. "Enough with the jokes Jasper, that's not your style. That's Em's department". I told him

"I'm not joking Bella, they have only left the bedroom for Leah to eat". Jasper confirmed.

"Stick up his ass, Victorian douche is fucking a wolf?" I asked. Well who knew.

* * *

 **I hope you all know this is my brand of perverted fiction. What I know about mythology, The succubus and incubus are demons. The succubus stealing the semen of her male victims, feeding it to the incubus to impregnate human women to create more inucubi and succubi. Which is probably how Isabella was created.**

 **(Meaning Charlie would have to be an incubus. Which I have something special for Charlie coming up). OMG, and I just thought of the story line for it HEE HEE HEE**

 **However. her being mated and breeding with immortals changes the dynamic It is the human male that if continuing to mate with a succubus will go insane or die. What is happening here, her succubus demon will continually take the semen of the other men to and feed to Carlisle, he in turn feeds her demon and it will be Isabella who continues to get pregnant if she remains human. Weird right? I hope you enjoy it anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHPOV**

My little demon thinks I don't know what's going on. I know she has found her Incubus. I'm just surprised she actually waited until she was 18 to begin her feeding cycle. Every male in this town has been attracted to her demon since she moved here. But that stick up the ass boyfriend of hers wouldn't know what to do with my baby. That boy couldn't pour piss out of his shoe if the instructions were written on the bottom. They all think I don't know what they are.

I have been feeding from one of the Original Succubae, Tanya, since I was 14 years old. I know she is Immortal, and so are they. I even know that Cullen kid was once married to Tanya, which is why I didn't want him with Isabella, I knew he wasn't a pure Incubus, he only had traces from the Incubus that turned him.

I had hoped to have more children. But the problem, Renee found out about my affair with Tanya and left me and took Isabella with her. I was really in love with Renee, she just wouldn't understand, that me being with Tanya was a necessity, and took nothing away from me loving her.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. I go to answer the door and there is Carlisle's wife standing there.

"Mrs. Cullen, what are you doing here. I thought you and your family took Isabella to Europe.?" I asked her. I don't think I have ever paid much attention to Mrs. Cullen, she is absolutely beautiful. We continue to stare into each other's eyes. Moving closer and closer to one another until there is a clearing of a throat behind her. I look behind her and there are Alice and another attractive blonde woman I've never met.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Isabella. That's why we are here." The blonde says. My eyes return to Mrs. Cullen.

 **"OH BROTHER!"** Alice says. "I told you Rose this was a bad idea. Charlie, we came to tell you about your little slut Isabella, she took our men." Alice says as Mrs. Cullen then begins to nuzzle into my neck. And she is actually purring.

"Well it was bound to happen, her being a Succubus and all." I told them

"Well great for Carlisle, but what about the rest of them." The one I now know is Rose, says.

"So, Carlisle is an Incubus? Apparently, Isabella's, Incubus?" I asked

"And, apparently so are you". Alice said. "Esme is specifically attracted to Incubi" she says

"Esme, is it? Would you like to join me for a movie…and possibly…more?" I ask her before slamming the door on the other two.

 **Narrators POV**

Rose was pissed the hell off, not only was she lonely and missing her man, she was horny as fuck. Why wasn't she a succubus, they got all the fun. She knew she could hold her own with any man that came her way. But she had to give it to Isabella, she never saw anyone take a cock like she could or as many as she had and still ready for more.

She thought about the last night she had with Emmett…And Jacob, as she and Alice ran back to their house.

 **JACOBPOV**

I really thought I would imprint on Leah. I also knew that Leah would never leave Bella, like Sam had left her when he imprinted on Emily, so I hope I would have them both. He wanted to have those two hot girls in his bed. Especially now that he had gotten to fuck them both. Isabella's pussy was so fucking good, it was like it pulled you in and you never wanted to leave.

But, fuck it all to hell, now. Rosalie was all his mind went to since he and her husband had DP'd her. She was one sexy piece of ass, even if she was a blood sucker, hell, he'd slice his own arm and let her drink if that's what she wanted, he thought to himself as he continued to walk through the forest. He let his mind wander as he continued to walk totally unaware of where he was going, until he ended up at the Cullen mansion, face to face, with none other than Rosalie Hale-Cullen. "My Wolf Man". Rosalie said to him.

* * *

 **I'm not sure what I did made any sense at all. I knew I wanted Esme with Charlie, and Rose with Jacob and away from Bella Let me know if you call BS. I wont be offended**


	5. Chapter 5

**JPOV**

I decide to go back to Forks alone. I don't trust Edward there alone with Bella and my baby. As I arrive at the house, I hear the throws of passion coming from the house. I snicker as I recognize Rosalie's and Esme's screams of ecstasy coming from inside the house but I also hear others. Both male and female I don't recognize.

"Glad you are enjoying yourself, I, on the other hand can't take it anymore." I hear an all too familiar voice. I look around and see Alice sitting in a tree pouting. "Please tell me you have come to take me back with you?" She asks

"I don't know if I can do that Alice, but who is in there with them". I ask her.

"Well, your little succubae's Father, Charlie Swan, has Esme, Tanya Denali and his new little incubator. You remember Lauren Mallory from school. It seems he is an incubus, and has been feeding from Edwards ex-wife for years. He is now impregnating his demon seed in Lauren. And you know our dear mother Esme, can't stay away from those incubi. And Rosalie, is having her way with the wolves.

"Which Wolf?" I ask.

'Right, now it's Paul. But in general, all of them. You just missed Jacob and Sam. They had patrol." Alice tells me with disgust written on her face. "I don't know how she can stand the smell. But her and Jake are in love. He can't imprint on her because she's vampire. But he lets her feed from him. He slices his arm and she drinks as to not contaminate him with venom. Do you know they heal instantly? Because he will do whatever she asks, she fucks the whole pack. So, I guess you are going to join them huh?" She asks me.

"I can't, but sounds like fun." I tell her. "What do you mean you can't?" she asks me

"I no longer belong to the Cullen Coven. We are now the Swan Coven". I tell her. "I am beholden to our Queen, and she carries my child."

"OH PLEASE, JASPER!" Alice exclaims as she jumps down from the tree. "Please take me with you. I promise, I'll behave, I'll do whatever it takes. I will bow to your Queen. I can be the Nanny. Just don't leave me here. This is Sodom and Gomorrah". Alice is now hysterical. And I am cracking up laughing.

"I will have to call Queen Isabella, and see if that's ok. I was sent here to actually keep you all away. She was unsure if there would be a problem since she feels Esme and Rosalie may be a problem, that they may resent her because she is baring our children." I pull out my phone.

 ** _Meanwhile back in Wisconsin_**

 **BPOV**

While my King is sleeping, the father of my child is away taking care of family business and the asshole is fucking my girlfriend. It's now time to give my other mate my attention. I go to Emmett's room.

"Emmett baby, I've come to finally give you my attention." I tell him as he lays on his bed with his strong arms clasped behind his head.

"Why am I last on your list my Queen." Emmett says to me

"Don't feel like that Em". I tell him. "The best things come to those who wait. I wanted you my first night Em. It was you who didn't want me." I remind him

Emmett then stands up from the bed. He then grabs me by my hair and forces my head back and looks me in the eyes. A smirk forms on my face as I now know what type of lover Emmett is intended for me. I immediately lower my eyes for him. He releases my hair and places his hand over my womb. "I promise, no harm will come to this coven's first-born Prince or Princess. I will not take you to the playroom until the baby is born. Do you understand me Isabella? You may answer".

"Yes Sir". I say to him with my eyes still lowered.

"Strip, Sub and in inspection position". He commands me

I quickly remove my clothes. But just as I am removing my shirt, my phone rings. I freeze. Emmett reaches into my jean pocket and pulls it out and places it to my ear

" **WHAT**!" I exclaim over the phone

 _"Don't tell me Carlisle is awake already"_. Jasper snickers over the phone

"No, he is not and you are disturbing my time with my sub, what do you want Jasper". Emmett says as he brings the phone back to his ear.

 _"How you spend your time with our mate and queen is your business Emmett, I only ask no harm comes to my child"_. I hear Jasper as Emmett has now put the phone on speaker for my benefit.

"He has already told me he won't Jasper, but I agree you are wasting my time with the one mate I have not had yet." I tell him

" _My apologies, Queen Isabella. I just wanted to let you know. That Esme has attached herself to your father as he is an Incubus, along with the Succubus Tanya, and their new incubator is Lauren Mallory. And I'm sorry Em, but your wife is now a wolf whore. She and Jacob are in love and is even drinking from the mutt"_. Em and I look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Good Jasper, I am finally rid of the self-centered bitch. Call Jenks and have divorce papers filed." Em says. "Is that it Jasper, can I go fuck my sub now". Emmett says.

 _"UM, I have one more thing, Alice wishes to pledge her loyalties to the Swan coven. She says she will be a nanny if necessary, she just doesn't want to be here_ ".

"She does give good head" I say to them

"Damn straight she does. I call the little pixie hoover. She sucks like a fucking vacuum" Emmett says. I just giggle.

"Yeah, she can come, as long as she does not take any time away from my mates pleasing me. **NOW ARE WE DONE? I NEED TO BE FUCKED!"** Jasper snickers over the phone

"Em, please take care of our horny Queen. Alice and I will be there tomorrow". He then hangs up the phone.

"Now where were we" I ask

"WAIT!" Em exclaims. "Did he just say Lauren Mallory is your father's new incubator? That means her children will be your half siblings.

"And she's my step-mother? AW MAN, REALLY? That fucking sucks".

"NOW EM, can you just fuck me, we can do a playroom scene next time, please?" I say to him in a whiney voice and poke my lip out"

He then pulls me to him in a hug, as he wraps his big strong arms around me, he then draws his hand back and smacks me on my ass.

"Nice try". He says. "But I will go easy on you for the first time. Now on your knees and suck me off"

I drop to my knees and pull his basketball shorts down. I see he has gone commando. I silently smirk at that. Em is huge. He is bigger than Carlisle or Jasper. Of course, no one is bigger than the wolves. I'm sure Rosalie is having tons of fun. I stroke his enormous cock a couple of time before putting him in my mouth. Emmett then gathers my hair and wraps it around his hand.

"Open your mouth my little pet so I can fuck your pretty little mouth." Em says to me. He then begins to thrust his huge cock in and out of my mouth.

"That's it my pet. Take my cock. I love watching myself wrapped around those pouty lips. Shit, so warm, FUCK. I'm not gonna last long like this."

He then picks me up cave man style and places me in his bed. He has bed restraints built into his bed. He attaches my arms above my head and my legs are spread up in a "V" an placed in restraints. He then lines his cock at my entrance. He holds onto my ankles and begins to thrust in and out of me.

 **"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, FUUUUUCK"** Emmett says with each thrust. "Baby your pussy is so fucking good It's like it's sucking me in. **OH GOD"**

 **"SHIT EMMETT. MORE BABY, HARDER"**

He then pulls out of me. He then reaches over to his night stand and pulls out a gag that is in the shape of a penis and places it in my mouth and straps it behind my head.

"You will not say anything and you will not cum until I tell you. Do you understand me my pet?" I nod

He then removes the restraints and flips me over. He places me on my hands and knees. He then applies the restraints back on my wrists. He then thrust back into my pussy without warning. He continues to pound into me relentlessly. I can only moan at the pleasure he is giving me. But damn he feels so damn good. I can feel he is ball deep in me. **SMACK**. He then smacks my ass. FUCK I think in my head. I really need to cum, but he told me not to cum until he says. **SMACK** I am screaming his name over and over again him my head. **SMACK**

 **"FUCK BELLA, I CAN'T STOP FUCKING YOUR PUSSY, SOOO FUCKING GOOD FUUUUUUCK"** EM Growls. "Do you need to cum my pet?" He asks me I nod my head and moan. "I am going to take your gag off and I want to hear you scream my name as you cum. He then unsnaps the gag and it falls from my mouth. He then reaches around and pinches my clit

 **"FUUUUUUUCK EEEEEMMMMMETTTT** " I scream out. He then pulls out of me again he reaches back over to the night stand and pulls out nipple and clit clamps. He then hovers over me supporting himself on his elbows and deeply thrusts his tongue into my mouth. He is caressing my breast. He then trails his tongue down and sucks one of my nipples into his mouth

" **MMMMM** " I moan and arch my back. As he switches breast he places a nipple clamp on the nipple he just sucked. His mouth then assaults the other nipple. I hiss at the sensation as he clips the nipple clamp in place over my second nipple. Once both clamps are in place. He gives it a tug from the middle. I arch my back and hiss again. He then grabs the middle chain that has the third clamp as he trails his tongue down my torso. He continues down to my stomach and swirls his tongue in my navel.

"I'm now going to clip the clamp onto your clit. If you need to cum you may my pet". Em says.

Thank GOD, I think but I dare not say anything as he may deny me my release. He places the clamp on my clit

 **"OOOOHHHH FUCKING GOOOOD EMMMETTT!"** I scream out my release. Just then we hear a roar erupt in the room. We look around and there is Edward standing there looking feral.

 **"YOU FUCKING WHORE!"** Edward exclaims. Emmett is then off the bed and he and Edward begin to fight. They take turns pinning and slamming each other. All I can see are blurs. Once the tussle is taken out of the room. Leah rushes in removes the clamps and restraints and puts me in the ensuite bathroom.

 **"STAY HERE UNTIL I COME GET YOU".** She tells me. I hear as her clothes shreds as she phases into a wolf. I then hear her roar. I continue to hear growls and roars. I hear furniture and glass breaking. I hear Carlisle scream at Edward before everything gets quiet.

* * *

 **Sorry for the Cliffy. Really I'm not..hee hee hee. i hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know everyone has been on the edge of their seats waiting to see what happened. Sorry for the delay. But You know what they say about writers block. When your imaginary friends refuse to come out and play. Well my Coup friends abandoned me until today when they decided to come to me while I was sleeping. LOL This is the result of my wet dream.**

 **CPOV**

Emmett and I are about to rip Edwards arms and head off, when we hear it. The singing, it's her sirens song. It calls to us. All three of us. Isabella, has finally recognized her voice as a succubus. Leah recognizes it too as she shifts back to human, and brings Isabella out of the bathroom. Her songs become stronger now. We can't help but be drawn to it.

"Where is that coming from? The song?" she asks.

"It comes from you, Isabella." I tell her. "It is your sirens call, my love. You call to us. Who is it that you wish to pleasure you?" I ask her. She closes her eyes and her song calls out. I am entranced, but then it starts to fade, I can no longer hear it. But apparently it is still calling, as it is calling out to Edward. He is all encompassed in her siren. He falls to his knees in front of her.

"I am yours, he says, I have to have you my Queen." He says to Isabella.

"No Edward it is I, how must have you." She says to him, as she devours his mouth.

"Isabella, I don't want to do this. I wanted you as my wife, I wanted our first time to be as husband and wife. He whispers, but It's of no use. He wraps his arms around her and moans into the kiss.

"Come Edward, I need you." She whispers in his ear. Her siren begins to sing again, and he follows her into our bedroom.

I undress him, as Isabella, lays in our bed, legs spread open for him. He kneels between her legs and puts one of her legs over his shoulder, and places his cock at her entrance. As soon as his tip enters her, you can see her pussy drawing him in.

"OH GOD, Isabella" Edward growls. "Your pussy is like no other, I've ever felt." I just want to be inside you, ALWAYS." Edward growls as he pounds into Isabella.

"You belong to me now Edward." She says, as her pussy is now latched on to his throbbing cock. You see her power as a succubus, as she pulls Edwards essence.

"You are mine, Edward Mason." She chants. Edward continues to reply "Yes, I belong to you Isabella, and no other. Take all of me. I release all that I am to you.

As they both climax into release, Edward freezes, in his release, a few more thrusts and he freezes again, repeatedly. A process I know all too well. She is taking stream after stream, after stream, of his venom and cum. If she were not already, pregnant. Edward surely would have impregnated her today.

She has taken everything he has to offer today. It will take him a few days to recover, being this is his first time with her. Emmett comes and carries him to his room.

"You did well my mate." I tell her. Will you feed me now, what you have taken from him.

"OH, my love." She says to me. I am yours at your will." She tells me.

I place both legs over my shoulder and I pound into Isabella. I feel her pussy latch onto my cock. I begin to feel her essence flow into me, as well as her love. I would do anything for her. We feed into each other. It is as if we are one. She screams her release, and her pussy releases its hold on me.

Emmett comes back into the room then.

"I need more of her Carlisle, I can't get enough. Her pussy wrapped around my dick, I need her now. As Emmett begins to fuck her. I lay next to her and caress her hair, and nuzzle into her neck. I watch as Isabella takes all of him. I want to be in her as well.

My cock is aching to be in her pussy. As soon as she has her release and releases the cock hold. I am in her fucking her.

We continue that way, for the next several hours. Each of us taking turns fucking her, and she is loving it.

"I cannot wait to have this baby." I need to have you both in me. She says to us.

"Isabella, sweetheart. If we promise to be gentle. Do you think you can handle both of us now?"

Carlisle, I want to be able to, but honestly, I won't know until I try. If It becomes too much for me. I can release one of you. But I want to be completely filled by both of you. I need that now."

Since Emmett is bigger, I have him lay her on top of his chest and she impales herself on his cock.

"FUCK" Emmett yells as she latches onto his cock, and hisses, "So Good."

I then get lube and prepare her back door. I insert two fingers into her back entrance, and begin to thrust into her. I can feel Emmett's huge cock through her rectovaginal septum.

Emmett hisses, as he feels my fingers stroking her inside. I love my son, he is one horny bastard just like me. "I want you to fuck me Carlisle, after we are done with Isabella". He tells me. He is the only one of my sons, who enjoys all forms of sexual pleasure. He will take me in his ass as well as suck my cock if that will bring me pleasure.

I then line my cock at Isabella's back entrance. Emmett stills his thrust. I slowly push into Isabella until I am fully seated in her

She moans. I see her eyes roll back. "So full, so complete." Is all she moans out before she nods for us to continue.

"YES, OH GOD, YES" Isabella cries out as Emmett and I slowly thrusts in and out of her. We want to bring her to pleasure, but do not wish to harm her, or Jaspers child.

This will be our last time to play, until Jasper returns. He will become possessive of her until his child is born. Each of us will become the same, as she carries each of our children.

So, we continue to fuck Isabella. She is so tight so wet for us. It is now Emmett's turn. She pulls his essence. I feel it flow into her. And he shoots stream after stream of venom and semen into her. I see his sack empty, and she releases him. I pull out of her back entrance.

"Are you too tired, Love?" I ask her. Can you feed me his essence now?" I say to her sheepishly

"You are a greedy bastard, aren't you?" She giggles. But she opens her legs to me and latches onto my cock as well as my tongue with her mouth. Again, we become as one as she feeds me what she has. She screams out her final release.

"CARRRRLISLE!"

* * *

 **Yeah that's right, they told me Isabella just needed to take, what belonged to her from Edward. HEE HEE HEE**


	7. Chapter 7

**JPOV**

I finally arrived home with Alice and showed her to her room. She would share with Leah. I told her it was her and Leah that were to keep the Queen safe from harm, and the babies once they arrived. She said she would do that with pleasure. She also asked if she could have her pleasures with Leah. I told her that was between her and Leah, as Leah also belonged to Isabella. But Isabella was pleased to share her.

Now that I was home, she was like a honing beacon to my dick. It was instantly drawn to her. She sat in Carlisle's lap with all the other two surrounding her while she read a book. Edward had his head in her lap. That was new. Carlisle had his head buried in her neck and Emmett just stroked her hair. They truly did worship her. But this is done now that I am home. I must protect my family. She will now be exclusively mine for the next couple of months, anyway. Once our child was born I would have to relinquish her to the next father.

I went to where they all gathered worshipping Bella. I let a growl escape from my chest. They all looked up at me. Edward gripped her hips tighter and Carlisle pulled her closer to his chest and inhaled her scent one more time, as if he could prolong his time.

"Please Jasper don't take her away from us yet." Edward begged. "I have not had enough time with her."

"You are shitting me right, you of all people. You had her exclusively for 6 months. It's not my fault you did not take advantage of that time. In all right you should have been the first to impregnate her. You thought she was yours alone." I told him. I then grabbed him by that mop he called hair and threw him backward on the floor.

"Come my precious Queen and mother of my spawn." I said as I captured her lips in mine. Carlisle still had not let go. He was holding her just a little too tightly and the hackles on back of my neck stood up. He was going to break her. I roared at him. He finally brought his head from being buried in her neck and his eyes were sad.

"Please Jasper, just a few more minutes and I will bring her too you. I can't bare t let her go." He said with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Boys, don't do this. Carlisle love, we've talked about this. You will have your time as well. I must go to Jasper now until I am ready to give him his gift." She told him giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I know my mate, it still does not make it any easier to relinquish you." Carlisle told her. But he finally released his grip.

I picked her up bridal style. Their smell was all over her. "C'mon little darlin, let's go wash their stink off you."

"Is my little pixie here"? She asked

"Yes, she is Darlin'. Would you like to see her?" I asked her. She nodded. It gave me an idea.

"Alice, Leah." I called to them. They both came out.

"Would you like to spend some time with Queen Isabella?" I asked them. They both nodded fervently.

"Would you please make her some lunch, while I bathe and give her some attention. Then I will let you three play, if you let the others watch." I told them. The men eyes looked up and I could feel their emotions go from longing to excited.

"Only those three." I warned them. "You may watch, and pleasure yourselves or each other. You will not touch Isabella." I warned. They nodded. "I will call you when we are ready." Alice and Leah, went off to the kitchen to make lunch. "Leah, make sure she has blood with her lunch please. My baby needs it." I told her. She nodded. I then looked to Carlisle, Edward and Emmett. It didn't look like they had fed since they got here.

"Why haven't you hunted? I asked them.

"We could not bear to part from Isabella." Edward told me

"You of all people, should be hunting every day. It was you who nearly drained her the first day you met her. Now get the fuck out of here and hunt. All of you."

I then took Isabella to my en suite. I sat her on the counter in the bathroom, while I started the water in the tub. I then undressed her and saw her little baby bump starting to form.

"Hello there my precious angel." I said talking to Isabella's baby bump. I then kissed her belly. Isabella then opens her legs and I stepped in between.

"I've missed you cowboy." She told me.

"I've missed you too darlin'. When's the last time you were fed?" I asked her

"This morning, I had Edward." She told me. I laughed at that.

"So, when did that happen, when did he relent?" I asked her.

"Yesterday. After I talked to you on the phone, and I was taking pleasure with Emmett. He became his usual obsessive self and tried to take me from Emmett. They started to fight and Leah came and took me away. But then my siren began to calm and call to him. And he relented." She told me

"AHHH the music that calms the savage beast." I laughed.

"I guess you could say that." She replied.

I put some bubble bath in the water and tested the temperature before undressing myself. I then turned off the water and picked Isabella up and put her in the bath. I then climbed in behind her and began to gently wash her body.

"That feels so good, Jasper" she told me

"I am glad to be able to relax you, my Queen." I told her

"I didn't know being a succubus, constantly feeding would be so tiring." She said

"It's only because you are still human. Also, the baby. You will start drinking blood now, which will help with your energy. The baby is taking a lot of your energy right now Darlin'."

I finish our bath and I get out first. I dry off before lifting her out of the tub. I dry her completely and then we go to the bedroom. I sit her on the side of the bed and I leave the room for a moment. I come back with her hair brush. I brush out her hair. It is so beautiful. As I brush, the scent from her hair permeates the room.

"I need you Isabella." I told her.

"Come then my mate, I will take care of you." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said and Leah came in with a coffee mug of blood with a straw. She as a smart little wolf. I will have to do something nice for her to show my appreciation for taking such good care of Isabella and my baby.

"Thank you, Leah. The she wolfs smell is actually quite alluring. Or maybe it's just Leah, because she was meant for Isabella. But I find myself rather attracted to her. She hands Bella her blood and then kisses her chastely on the lips. She then leans forward and licks my lips.

"MMMM" she says before giving me a wink and walks out the door. I watch as her hips sway out.

"She is quite pleasing to the eye and she will do you nicely when I belong to one of the others." Isabella told me. I smirk at Isabella for that comment.

"Drink up Darlin'. You are going to need your energy for me."

"Oh, I remember cowboy. You are the reason I am in the condition I am, remember." She finishes her blood.

"Now, Yippie Kai yay! I plan to save a horse and ride a cowboy."

"Well Yeee Haww." I say to her as I lay back on the pillows on the bed.

We don't need foreplay as I know she is always ready. She then straddles me and I pump my cock a few times., as she positions herself over my cock. Her pussy immediately sucks me in. OH GOD. Even though I know it's coming, I never get use to that first sensation of entering her. It's the most glorious feeling I have ever felt in my life. She just molds to your dick and It takes everything not to lose your load when you first enter her. I would kill to have been a fly on the wall watching Edward. I think and laugh to myself.

She then leans forward with her hands on my chest, and she has herself in the perfect angle. She rides me like I am a thoroughbred. I just hold on tight and enjoy the ride. She lifts her ass and comes down again and again. Squeezing my cock with each pass. My eyes roll back in my head.

"Yes cowboy, give it to me." She says to me. I capture her lips in mine. I can feel her growing tired.

"Hold on little Darlin'. Let me take care of you." I tell her. I wrap my arms around her back and she places her arms around my neck. I flip us over gently.

"There, baby girl. Now you relax and enjoy the ride." But I don't pound into her. I take it slow and sexy. Gliding in and out of her. I intend to savor her like a fine wine. I pull all the way out with just my tip in her before gliding back into her. Not too slowly but at a steady pace

"Oh my god cowboy, that feels so goddamned good." she says to me. She surrenders to me and the latches in her pussy releases. She is at my will now.

"That's it baby girl. Relax. I am going to make you feel so good." I tell her. Now when I pull back to the tip I roll my hips as I thrust back into her.

"OH GOD SOOO FUCKING GOOD. She screams. The next pass I capture her legs under her knees and bend them back towards her head and spread her open. I go in deep this time and my balls slap her ass. I begin to pick up the pace just a little. I can feel the pressure of her release building in her core.

"OH, OH, OH, OH" she pants as her release builds and builds. Her legs start to tremble in my hand. I place one of her legs on my shoulder, as I pinch her clit.

"Come with me Isabella". I could go on for another hour at least. But Isabella, needs her energy for my baby, she needs to eat and rest. After a nap I will let her play with her girls before I take her again.

"FUUUUCK GOD DAMNIT JAAASPER" She screams out her release. After a couple of more thrusts I follower with my own release. I then bury my tongue in her mouth. And pull her close to me. Even though I am her mate. I cannot claim her yet, not until Carlisle does and not until she is changed. So, I release the venom that has pooled in my mouth with my tongue in hers. This will not harm her as it won't go into her bloodstream, the acids in her stomach will burn it off before it can harm her or the baby. My dick is still buried in her pussy. But I roll us to the side, to take the pressure off her belly. And I hold her and she holds me. I bury my nose in her neck and hair and breathe her in. I understand now why I found Carlisle the way he was when I walked in. Her warmth envelops you, and you never want to let her go.


	8. Chapter 8

**JPOV**

Alice then brings Isabella some lunch. I take the tray from Alice and sit it on the night stand. I go and get a warm washcloth and clean her up, before giving her the lunch that was prepared for her. It is a chicken salad sandwich with dried cranberries and nuts and fresh cut fruit and a few pieces of cheese. Very good, lots of protein for Isabella to replenish her strength. I then leave Isabella for a nap. As I come out of the room, I hear the moans of Leah and Alice. I then walk to and open the door.

Leah, is on her knees between Alice's legs, fingering her and eating her pussy. I look at Leah's amazing body. Her dark caramel skin is glistening in sweat. She then looks at me with those brown orbs and smiles revealing her white sparkling teeth.

"There are condoms in the drawer, cowboy." She says as she notices me stroking my cock in my sweatpants. Shit who am I to say no to a nice piece of ass.

I go to the night stand and sure enough, there is a box of condoms. I tear open a packet with my teeth, and slip the condom on and climb into bed with the two of them. I get behind Leah and thrust two fingers into her cunt.

"So wet already." I say as I line my cock up to her pussy. I hold on to her slim waist as I thrust my cock deep in her core.

Leah moans at my entrance. Which thoroughly pleases Alice. I assume the moans sent vibrations straight to Alice's clit, because she then screams out Leah's name when she cums.

"FUCK" Leah exclaims, as she releases Alice's clit from her mouth, but never stops her finger ministration of her pussy. She continues to thrust in and out of Alice, as I continue to thrust my cock in and out of her.

"Damnit, Cowboy, that feels amazing." She moans out as I continue to thrust in her doggie style. I then reach around and pinch her clit.

"FUCK, Jasper YES. I'm Cumming for you." She pants out, as she squirts on my cock. Oh yeah, After Bella gives birth I will absolutely be back for some more Leah.

"Cum with me this time, honey." I say to her, as I thrust into her a few more times. I pinch her clit again and we cum together. I slap her round ass as I pull out of her.

"Thanks Honey, that was a great fuck." I say to her.

"Back atcha cowboy, let's do it again sometime. She tells me.

I then go into the guest bathroom and take another quick shower. Even though everyone here knows what goes on in other rooms. I still think it's rude if I go back to Bella smelling like Leah. She still sleeping peacefully when I go back to her. So, I lay down beside her and wrap my arms around her. She rolls over and throws a leg over me as she cradles her body next to me. I place my hand on my child in her womb and I feel content.

CPOV

Jasper has Bella now, and I feel lost. I don't know what to do with myself. Edward then comes into the room, looking as lost as I am.

"Carlisle, I really want to apologize for my behavior. I know I have disappointed you." He says to me. He then walks up and places his hand on my cheek. He then strokes my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Is there some way I can show you, how sorry I am?" He asks me as he then brushes his lips to mine. He then starts to kiss down my jawline and places open mouthed kisses to my neck.

I fist my hand in his hair at the nape of his head, and bring his head to meet my eyes. "Edward, are you sure this is what you want?" I ask him.

"I love you Carlisle, I always have from the moment I laid eyes on you from my awakening. I didn't understand this kind of love. I was always taught that this was perverted. But seeing how everybody is free to love Isabella, has made me rethink it. I want to give myself to you wholly and completely."

"Remove your clothes Edward, kneel and submit to me." I command. He removes his clothes and kneels before me with his eyes down cast.

"Now unzip my pants, remove my cock and pleasure me how you see fit." He then unzips my pants and brings them down to my ankles. I step out of them and kick them out of the way. He then brings his hands up both my legs. Once he reaches my upper thigh, he reaches around and caresses my ass, before bringing his hands to my cock and stroking it in his hand. He brushes his thumb over the head, and captures the pre-cum. He then places my cock in his mouth and looks up at me through his lashes. He really is a beautiful child. He swirls his tongue around the head before he swallows my cock in his mouth.

"FUCK, Edward. That is so good, so very good." I say to him. As he pulls his mouth back to the tip of my cock, he swirls his tongue around my shaft. He hums and moans in pleasure. The vibration causes my cock to twitch. I look down at him and give him a smirk.

"I didn't know you would taste so good." He says quickly before sliding his tongue from the base of my cock to the tip and then swallowing it again. I take a sharp intake of air, and grasp his copper hair and start to fuck his mouth.

"OH YES Sweetheart, FUCK, EDWARD. Your mouth feel so good." I tell him. He then hollows his cheeks, and I reach for his hand. I place his hand on my sack and he then began to massage my balls.

"FUCK YES, MY BABY BOY," as I start to thrust all the way to the back of his throat. As I feel the head of my cock hit the back of his throat, I shoot stream after stream of cum into his mouth with each thrust. "You will swallow what I give you and lick me clean." I tell him. He does what I ask. "That was very nice indeed Edward". After he releases me from his mouth, he casts his eyes downward again.

"Will you take me now, Carlisle?" He asks me with his eyes still downcast.

"Is that what you want Edward?" I ask him.

"If it pleases you. Yes. I want that. I only want to please you, Carlisle. I find that I like being submissive to you as well as Isabella. I am no good at trying to dominate. So, I want you to use me as you see fit." I see Edward will indeed be a fine submissive.

"I think I like this new submissive role Edward. But I do not want to be the first to take you. If you truly wish to be a submissive, I would like Jasper to take you first." And just as I thought. I see his eyes roll back in his head and his cock twitch. Most are afraid of the God of War, but all wish to have him.

"I do not wish to take him from Isabella right now. Her needs always come first. So, come to my bed for now Edward, and I will still pleasure you." I tell him. We spend the rest of the afternoon, pleasing each other with our mouths.


	9. Chapter 9

**I was told by another Anon review that they had to stop reading my stories because my stories were not labeled correctly. That if I am not following the personalities of the characters as in the book, I need to use the label OOC for out of character. And as I stated before. I don't mind criticism, and I actually found this one to be quite helpful. Because I didn't know I needed to use the label, didn't even know what OOC meant when I saw it on other stories. But please. Don't review if you are not going to sign in. While I don't PM back on every review. One's that I feel are helpful or funny or just plain BS. I reply to.**

* * *

 **JPOV**

It's been three months since we had become the Swan Coven, and Isabella no longer had a baby bump. She had a full pregnancy belly. But she was absolutely beautiful and glowing. I made love to her every single day, several times a day. I was definitely falling in love with her. She was not just my coven leader anymore. Though I still was committed to her as our queen. But I wanted her to be mine.

I had another month to month and a half to be devoted to only her. I had stopped my sexual exploits with my other coven mates. I was only devoted to her.

The only time she was without me completely was when she had her girl on girl playtime with Leah and Alice, or when Carlisle was checking on her progress with the pregnancy. Even during those times, I was close by.

When she had her play time with Alice and Leah. I usually sat in a chair in the room and jacked off. I did not otherwise participate, as this was her exclusive time.

When she had her exams with Carlisle, I was right there holding her hand, like a regular couple expecting a child. It also did not go unnoticed by me, that Carlisle could barely get through the exam without his lust spiking, causing me to usually rush her away immediately after and fuck her. She was mine for now. Even if she couldn't be mine permanently.

I would take her for walks, to keep her exercised and not just sitting in the house. We'd talk during our walks. Today during our walk, she was more quiet than usual.

"Is there something wrong Isabella?" I asked her

"No, I was just wondering which of them I would belong to next." She asked

"Most likely Carlisle. He in all account should have been first. I am not sure, how I got to be the lucky one." I told her. She stopped walking then.

"Are you tired, Darlin'?" I asked her. "Do you want me to carry you back to the house?" She then reached up and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I wanted to hug you close…" She said. And then looked down at her belly. "But there seems to be something between us holding me back." She said with a giggle. I chuckled at that myself. She then placed my hand on her belly. And my child kicked back at my hand.

"Jasper, I don't want this to end. I am starting to have feelings for you that I'm not sure is appropriate for what I am." She told me.

"I know Darlin'. I feel the same way. I don't want us to end. It will be another year, before we will be together like this again."

"Will I feel like this for each of them?" She asked me. And honestly, I hadn't thought of that. Maybe it was part of her being a succubus. Maybe this was part of her pull and attraction.

"I don't know Darlin'. The only succubae I have known are the Denali coven. And until Edward and your Father, I have never known them to be committed to anyone, let alone being committed to four men. And that has only been Tanya. The other two, in my opinion, are no better than common whores. A different man every night.

"But I don't know now if I want that anymore. Right now, I only want you." She said to me while placing her palm to my face and stroking the pad of her thumb over my cheek. I took her hand and turn my lips to kiss the palm of her hand.

"C'mon honey, let's get you home, bathed and fed your lunch. You also need to rest." I then picked her up and walked her back to the house at human pace. I love the time we spent away from the house. Without everyone else's emotions to deal with.

As we approached the house, I was hit by the overwhelming lust signature of not only Carlisle, but also Edward. I couldn't quite fathom what that was about. I guess we are about to find out.

As we entered the house, Carlisle and Edward were waiting for us. "I know this is your gestational period with our Isabella, Jasper, but I need her now." Carlisle said to me.

"My time is not up." I told him while I held Isabella close to me.

"She is my mate after all, Jasper. It is my prerogative to share her or not. But I need to be sated now. I held off much longer than I cared to for you and your child. I will have her now. I will give her back once I have been sated." He told me. A growl started to form low in my chest.

 **"THIS IS NO LONGER THE CULLEN COVEN. IT NOW BELONGS TO SWAN, SO IT IS HER CHOICE NOT YOURS**." I roared at him.

"That is where you are mistaken, Jasper. While she may be the leader of this coven, and decisions related to this coven are hers. **SHE IS STILL MINE!"**

Isabella then stepped in between us. She put her palm to my face as she had done on our walk, and looked in my eyes. I knew then the love she felt for me was real, as mine for her.

"I have to do this. It will be just for a little while, I promise, I will be back with you." She told me. She then gave me a kiss on the lips that nearly caused my dead heart to break. As if she was gone from me forever.

"You may use Edward, while I am with Isabella, He is proving to be a good little submissive. You should be very pleased with him." Carlisle told me. Edward immediately kneeled before me. I looked down at him. I may as well, it will keep my mind off Isabella for now.

"Go to my room, remove your clothes and get into submissive pose. I told him." At least I had a virgin ass to fuck.

"Yes Master." Edward said never looking up to meet my eyes.

As I stood there for a moment, giving Edward time to prepare. I thought over all that happened today. I received a text message to my phone. It was from my brother Peter.

 _Quite a kinky little coven you have there, Major_ -PW

Not much different than with Maria except the blood and fighting-JW

 _Touché. Do not mistake the love and bond for your child as a mating pull to the woman_. Each of you belong to her equally. -PW

Peter and that knower shit. At least that makes sense.

I then go to Edward to get my dick sucked and fuck some virgin ass. As I approach the room, I am hit again by the lust coming from Edward. AHH, so this is what that was all about. I then took off my shirt and boots before entering the room. I knew Edward, like most vampires, was frightened of me because of my battle scars. I always enjoyed a fuck that was laced with fear from a submissive.

I entered the bedroom, and see Edward naked and kneeling with legs shoulder width apart, just in front of the bed. His eyes cast downward, and neck exposed. His arms locked behind his back. It seems Carlisle was right. He must have been preparing him for me. I walk around him, touching him on his shoulder and then running my hands through his hair. He always had that just been fucked hair. With each touch, I received a mixture of lust, desire and anticipation from him.

"Very good my pet. You want me very badly don't you Edward? You may speak."

"Oh, yes, very much Master." But his answer was laced with a bit of deception.

" **IT WAS YOU, THAT CAUSED CARLISLE TO TAKE ISABELLA FROM ME BEFORE MY TIME WAS UP?** " I roared at him. I then picked him up by his scrawny neck and pinned him to the wall. "ANSWER ME!" I roared.

"Y—Y—Yes Master. Carlisle said you would break me in, but it wouldn't be done until Isabella delivered. I didn't want to wait that long." He told me as the fear poured from him. I was pissed. I had a good mind to rip his dick and balls off. He never changed. He was still the same petulant child that had to have his way. And he could still manipulate Carlisle to get what he wanted.

But I was unsure what to do at this point. I needed Isabella, but starting a fight with Carlisle right now wouldn't be in the best interest for Isabella and my child.

"EMMETT!" I knew just wat to do with this fucker. My favorite bear would take care of him just nicely. Emmett was hung like a horse. He wants to be broken in, well here's his chance. I hope Emmett splits his ass in two.

"Yeah Jazz?"

"Get this fucker, he's finally ready to play. I think it's time he starts with the big boy. But before you do take his ass to the playroom, until Carlisle gives Isabella back to me." I told him.

"WHAT, Why? Why'd he take her?" Em asked me.

"Because this fucker has a hard on for me, and couldn't wait for Bella to have the baby. He persuaded Carlisle to take her, so he could be with me."

"Wow Eddie boy, you could have always just come to me. I would have played nice. But now, you gotta be punished first." Em told him. Em would be in heaven for a while. He never got to use his playroom enough. He had special ordered torture equipment, designed by the Volturi. They had specially designed playrooms at the castle. And one of the leaders Caius, designed special equipment designed to hold and punish vampires. Vampires that were into BDSM all ordered from the Volturi. Once a year Em would go to special events they hosted for the BDSM community. He always came back with something new. Rosalie was the only one brave enough to let him play.

Em started dragging him to the playroom kicking and screaming.

I immediately went to Carlisle room, ripping the door of the hinges as I went in. Carlisle was fucking her senseless and she was unconscious. I ripped him from the bed and threw him against the wall. I picked Isabella up from the bed. She was tired and weakened. She needed blood and food.

"Until my child is born, SHE IS MINE! When it is your time I will not interfere. You will not interfere with mine."

As I was taking her back to our room, Leah and Alice was just returning from shopping.

"What happened to her?" Alice asked.

"Carlisle took her." Was all I said. Alice knew what I meant. She never really enjoyed her special times with Carlisle. She said he was always too rough and she felt like a fuck doll with him.

"I'll go to him, if that's what he needs, just to keep Isabella and the baby safe. He can't treat her like that while she is still human." She told me.

"Ali, you don't have to do that." She was always willing to do whatever it takes for the coven. That's one reason I will always love her.

"It's ok Jazz. I'll take this one for the team. Besides, this little one is going to be special. The first child of the coven." She said placing her tiny hand on Isabella's belly. "Go take care of her, and I'll take care of him." I gave her a kiss on the forehead before she flitted off to Carlisle's room.

Leah went to run Bella a bath after putting their purchases away. She came back into the room after starting the bath to me sitting on the bed holding Bella close to my chest.

"That's why he was so eager to send Alice and me out shopping after you two left for your walk. I knew he and bedhead was planning something, I just didn't know what." She told me.

"Leah, is there some way I can talk to your Shaman. Something just doesn't fit." I told her.

"Sure. I'll give her a call tomorrow. You love her, don't you?" She asked me. I didn't answer her. I gave her a knowing smirk, before kissing her on the forehead and took Isabella to her bath.


	10. Chapter 10

**I got two specific requests in the reviews. One was to know what happened to Edward, the other wanted to know what was going on with Charlie and the others. So Droni and Catgrl, here you are.**

* * *

 **EMPOV**

"OK pretty boy. You finally want to be a part of our fun. Well Eddie Boy, let me introduce you to my idea of fun." I tell Edward as I throw him over my shoulder. I stop by my bedroom and pick up the key to my playroom. Edward has never dawned the door before now, and it has proven to be the best way to keep him from roaming around and picking my brain, thus far.

Most of my furniture is produced by the Volturi pleasure store. Though they are the rulers of our kind. They are the best in the world at restraint and torture. Thus, producing the best pleasure toys and furniture for the vampire BDSM community. They even own a pleasure club in Italy called Freak-tasia. Rosie and I would frequent regularly on our travels.

Most of the furniture they produce are made from a wood known as Quebracho. The word is a literal translation meaning Ax breaker. It has 4570lbs of force. The metal restraints are made of an alloy combination of steel, Inconel, tungsten titanium and chromium, and is unbreakable by vampire strength.

While I get my whips and gags and other paraphernalia ready, I restrain Edward to the fucking bench. First will be his punishment for endangering Bella's baby. He knows vampires are much like the Lion. A cub is of no use to a male lion, especially if it is not his cub. So, it is up to us to protect our cub and our mate that carries it. Carlisle being the master in this situation, could care less about the cub since it is not his and see no purpose in its preservation. He is only interested in mating the Lioness, being Bella.

I place his cock and balls in a titanium steel cockhold. If he becomes aroused, which I have no doubt he will, the teeth of the cockhold, will clap off his ejaculation. I also pull out a tungsten ball gag, this is for after the punishment.

"I will get my pleasure from you first, open your mouth." I tell him, before I place my hand around his throat. "And if you bite me, I will snap your head clean off" I growl at him.

"Master, I will not bite, I will rather enjoy pleasuring you with my mouth, if this will please you. He tells me. I can't help the smirk on my lips at this information. My cock becomes instantly hard at his words.

"Very good, my cum puppy." I grasp a handful of his hair as he opens his mouth and takes my shaft all the way into his mouth. As he closes his pretty lips around my rock-hard cock. I slam into his mouth and fuck his mouth at vampire speed. He moans around my dick and hollows out his cheeks.

"FUCK PUPPY. I manage to growl. Shit this is going to make it hard to punish him. He is sucking me off so well, I'm not going to last long. So, I pull out of his mouth. He actually whimpers at the loss.

"FUCK, Carlisle has taught you well." I tell him. "But nonetheless, I think it's now time for your punishment. I think 50 spanks to start out with is appropriate. You will count them out, and you will thank me after each one. If you miss a count, or to thank me, we start from the beginning. I grab the paddle and walk behind the fucking bench, where his ass is in perfect position for me.

 _SMACK_! I hit him across is right ass cheek.

"One, thank you master"

 _SMACK_ He cries out, this one much swifter to his left ass cheek

'Two, thank you master

SMACK

"Three, thank you master."

He loses count after 15 and we start again. His ass now has visible cracks, but they heal quickly. But he is growing weary. I stop at his count of 30 which is actually 75 spanks. because of him losing count or thanking me. But I don't want to lose him before I can fuck him. I actually think I'd like to keep him as my pet. He is such a good little submissive. I then strap a ball gag to his mouth, and release him form the fucking bench. I then restrain him to the St. Andrews cross. I pull out a 9-tailed flogger, with tiny steel teeth on the ends. The steel alone cannot tear vampire flesh, but they will provide a sting with each lash. And I am quite skilled with a flogger. I was taught by the master Aro, himself. I twirl lashes at his back with the flogger, alternating the degree of intensity of the strikes. It smarts a bit, but I can actually smell Edwards arousal.

After I finish with his punishment. I grab a collar and leash. After removing his restraints from the cross, I have him to kneel before me. He rests his head on my leg and begins to purr. I remove the cockhold from his nuts and cock. I pick him up and lay him on the futon. His balls are blue, and his cock is swollen from the cockhold. I lick his balls. He moans in pleasure and relief.

"You may not cum yet puppy, but I do want to give you a little bit of relief to your balls." I tell him

He can only nod his head with the ball gag, but continues purring.

"AAAH yes puppy does that feel good?" I ask him

Again, he nods his head

"Puppy how would you like to be my pet, until it is our mating time with Isabella?" Again, I receive a moan from him. Wow, he was much easier to break than I thought. And I haven't even fucked him yet.

After his balls begin to fade to its natural color from being healed by the venom from my licking them. I grab the lube from my drawer. I place Edward in the bed restrains, binding his ankles to his wrist above his head. Then I put a generous amount of lube on my cock, as well as my fingers and I pour it down the crack of Edwards ass. I start to prep his back entrance with my finger.

"How does that feel my pet." He moans, and his eyes roll back in his head. "Would you like me to add a finger, puppy?" I ask him. He nods again this time more fervently. He then arches at the intrusion. I then add a third finger, so that I know he will be as prepared as possible. Make no mistake, I am quite aware, I am way beyond an average size man. Some as gone so far to say I am beyond an average sized horse. So, I twist my hand and spread my fingers inside his ass.

I then spread his ass cheeks as I align myself at his entrance. And I do not take it easy on him. I slam into his ass at full force and seat my cock fully into him. I do, however give him a chance to adjust to my size before I begin to thrust.

"You do not know how Carlisle fucks, you have not been with him yet. You get to feel exactly what Isabella felt at his intrusion of her today. She is pregnant and still human. You once claimed to love her, yet you let her come to harm, all for your pleasure." I tell him. "This is just some of what she felt." I say to him as I begin to pound into him relentlessly. I can see the venom pooling in his eyes and his cheeks blow out and the muffled sounds as he tries to scream through the ball gag. Too bad he can't faint as Isabella did. I continue my assault on him for the next hour.

I hear a sound from behind. I then look over and see Jasper, jacking off to me fucking Edward.

"I think I might like a go, if you don't mind Em. He does look tempting all strung up like that." Jasper tells me.

"Naw, Jazz-man. I think you may want to wait now. I've pretty much blown out his asshole. It's pretty much just a gaping hole at this point. But, I will help you restrain Carlisle, if you'd like to take some revenge on that asshole instead."

"I'll keep that in mind Em." He continues to jack off just at the thought, and finds his release. As do I. I then pull out of Edwards ass to reveal the Holland tunnel I've drilled in his ass.

 ** _MEAN WHILE BACK IN FORKS_**

CHARLIE'S POV

It's been three and a half months since the rest of the Cullen have left town. And besides Tanya, the other Denali sisters have stopped in for a visit a few times

I've retired from the Forks Police Department, and have appointed Sam Uley as interim Chief until the next election. I cashed out my retirement, and 401K. Esme has gotten in touch with their investment banker, to help with investing the money. I've sold my house and pretty much moved into the Cullen mansion at Esme's insistence.

She's also been planning my wedding to Lauren Mallory, who is now pregnant with my child. I get looks and frowns because I've knocked up a high school girl, but she's over 18 so I really don't give a shit. No one else in this Podunk town can say they have up to five women to fuck at the same time, so fuck'em. She's actually a very pretty girl, she cooks and cleans for me, and spreads her legs for me whenever I ask. She's actually a little slut and I like that. She's got a mouth that is like a hoover and a tight little pussy and ass.

I've tried to fuck Rosalie a couple of times, but I can't compete with the Quileute boys. I mean Jesus, who can, their hung like horses, all of them.

I've heard from the Quileute boys, through Leah, that my little Isabella is also pregnant, from the dangerous looking one. Esme, Lauren and I plan to make a trip over to Wisconsin once the baby is born.

My baby girl Lauren is due home from school any minute. Time for Daddy, to give his baby girl what she needs. So, I need to get energized.

"Tanya, my kitten, can you bring your sister Irina and give Daddy some of your sweet pussy please. Lauren will be home soon, and I need to be able to fill her up.

"I can come feed you, daddy." Tanya tells me. "But Irina's still out fucking the high school football team, to feed you later.

"Well then bring Esme with you, she can sit on my face, while you sit on my cock." They are there in a flash. I still can't get use to that vampire speed.

Esme and Tanya, start their little show for me first. They seductively undress each other, while they play with each other's breast and tongue the shit out of each other. I just sit here and stroke my cock during their little playtime. They then crawl up on the bed next to me and begin to finger fuck each other to get all nice and wet for me.

Esme then lays on top of me 69 style, I finger her pussy while Tanya fingers her ass, as Esme sucks my cock.

Lauren then comes in from school. My baby girl then gives me a pout. "You couldn't wait for me to get home daddy?" She asks.

"It's not that I couldn't wait pumpkin, I needed to feed from Tanya, so I could please you sweetheart. Why don't you go get dinner started, and when I'm done I'll call for you, and then daddy can give you all the dick you want." I tell her. She then comes and gives me a kiss before heading to the kitchen.

Tanya and I bring Esme to her release and as she hums around my cock I find mine. Tanya then replaces Esme and rides my dick like a fucking jockey, while Esme sits on my face. I swirl my tongue around Esme's clit and plunge into her sweet pussy while Tanya pile drives her pussy onto my dick. By the time they are finished with me I feel like I can impregnate all of the female population of Forks.


	11. Chapter 11

**JPOV**

Leah made the call for me to the shaman of her tribe. She requested to see Leah, Bella and myself. I make sure Bella is ok to make the trip, because I know we are way too close to her delivery to be that far away from Carlisle. Alice insist on going with us as well.

I take Carlisle's Mercedes for the trip. It's roomy enough for four people, and the ride is smooth enough for Bella to be comfortable.

Bella sleeps most of the trip, as this is all she is mostly able to do these days. Her due date is really too close for comfort for me, but I need to know what's happening with us.

While Bella sleeps, she sits in the back comforted by Leah. The love Leah feels for her is projected throughout the car and is palpable. Alice sits in front with me and is trying her best to comfort me.

"Jasper, you know she is going to be fine, don't you?" Alice asks me.

"No, Alice, I don't know. Please tell me what you've seen." I say to her as I reach over and grasp her hand. Alice has been my companion for years, and of course I still love and trust her. She is indeed my best friend.

"While I can't see Bella's future clearly because of the baby, I see it, it's just blurred. It's like the baby blurs the vision. But I see that Carlisle does deliver the blur and the blur then shifts to you. However, after that, It's about another 2 months before Bella blurs again. So, she will become pregnant again very quickly." She says to me. My heart feels like it dies at this information.

"She does fulfill her destiny then? She bares a child for each of us?" I ask Alice with sadness in my voice.

"Jasper, she does not belong to you, you know that, right?" Alice asks me

"Then why does my heart feel as if she does?" I ask her.

"Your heart belongs to your child silly." Again, not the answer I was hoping for. Although I had already received pretty much the same thing from Peter. I only nod my head in response to Alice. Everything is so confusing to me at this point.

I think back over my life. I have always been the second in command. I was the second born child of my family. My career in the Confederate Army, though very fulfilling, I only made to the Rank of Major, though the youngest ever Major, my career being cut short by Maria changing me into a vampire. Rising quickly through the ranks, as Maria second in command. Once I became disillusioned, in the life with Maria, leaving with my second in command and Captain, Peter and his mate Charlotte. My gift still not allowing me to feed from humans, as Peter and Charlotte do, I left still longing and searching for more. When I came across Alice.

Alice told me of a different way of life and lead me to the Cullens. She told me my destiny lies within this coven. She also told me my sexual appetite would be more than fulfilled there. While the animal blood took a lot of getting used to, the sexual prowess of this coven was more than enough distraction. I've never been so sexually fulfilled in my life.

I am brought out of my mind by the moans in the back seat, and the smell of arousal in the car. I look in the rear-view mirror to the sight of Leah's hand dipping in and out of Bella, glistening pussy. When I see Leah's thumb circle over Bella hard protruding clit, my erection strains against my jeans and my hand begins to stroke myself through my jeans.

"Alice, hun, will you help the Major out." Bella manages to moan out through her own gasps and moans of pleasure.

"It would be my pleasure, Bella." Alice replies to Bella as she reaches over and unbuckles my belt. Alice then unbuckles her seatbelt, and is on her knees in the seat. I manage to get my seatbelt unbuckle and the snap of my jeans undone. Alice then leans over the middle console of the car, unzips my jeans and frees my engorged cock.

"Lift your ass for me Jazzy, so I can free your sack as well." I do as she asks, and she pulls my jeans down to my knees and proceeds to give me road head.

The sounds and smells going on in the back seat, from both Leah and Bella's arousal, and the stimulation of Alice's mouth on my cock and delicate fingers on my sack, the stimuli is just too much for me to last long. After about 10 minutes, Bella is pushed over the edge by Leah and I find my own release, as I shoot stream after stream of cum down Alice's throat. Alice licks me clean and I lift my ass again for my pants to be pulled back up over my ass.

"Thank you darlin', so much for that. I really needed to get my mind off things for a moment." I tell Alice as she gives me a quick chaste kiss on the lips and I taste myself on her lips.

Bella and Leah however, are not finished. Bella is now kneeling on the floor of the car and pulling Leah's thong from under the cheerleader type skirt Leah is wearing. She then places Leah's long legs over her shoulders and she begins to give Leah head.

Wow, we can't even go on a road trip without having a fuck fest in the car. I think to myself and chuckle.

I pull of the highway at the next exit, because I know Bella will need another human moment. I need to prepare her a cup of blood from the cooler in the trunk. She will also need to eat.

While Alice goes with Bella to the ladies' room, Leah and I go and decide what to get for Bella and her to eat. She walks by me and her ass brushes against my still straining cock. I brush my hand down her shoulder and arm.

"Leah honey, you know if we were not natural born enemies, I could literally fuck you everyday. You, she-pup are one sexy ass woman." I whisper to her close to her ear so no one else hears.

"If Isabella indeed moves on to breed with one of the others, I would love to have you in my bed." I tell her as I lick and nip lightly on her earlobe.

"Fuck Major, I know you want Isabella for yourself, but I would be glad to be the distraction you need until you have her again." She says as she leans back onto me and rubs her ass across my straining dick again. We order the food for herself and Bella. When I see Alice and Bella coming out of the ladies' room, I pay for the food, then grab Leah's hand. She's standing in place, but I beckon her with my index finger.

"Come with me Darlin' I say to her." We pass Bella and Alice. I stop briefly and tell Bella I love her and kiss her on the nose. I tell Alice the food has been ordered and paid for, and we will meet them at the car. They both gave us a knowing smirk.

I lead Leah to the Men's room, unbuckling my belt and jeans as I walk. I then reach my hand under Leah's skirt and find her panties are still missing. My cock twitches at that. Once we reach the men's room, I initially peak in to make sure it's empty. Once I ascertain that it is indeed empty, I pull Leah in and lock the door. I immediately lead her to the sink and tell her to brace herself. I then unzip my jeans and they pool at my ankles. I then enter her from behind swift and hard

"FUCK MAJOR!" She immediately growls out.

"Pound that sexy round ass into my dick" I growl. I take my frustration out on Leah. I can't fuck Bella like this yet as she is still human and pregnant. I feel Leah's juices run down my balls. Fuck her warm cum running down my balls felt so good.

"I'm gonna cum baby, so when I pull out I need you to move so I can shoot my load into the sink." I tell her, and she nods her understanding. I can't cum in her because I don't know if she can get pregnant from me or if my venom will harm her. I pull out of her and she moves immediately to give me access to the sink. I continue to jerk my dick and I shoot my load into the sink. I run the warm water, so it runs down the drain.

"Thank you, Leah. I have so much on my mind, I really needed that release. But can I ask you something. Is it possible for you to become pregnant from a vampire like Bella?"

"Well, I don't know if it's possible for me to become pregnant at all. After I began phasing, my cycle stopped." She told me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry darlin'." I told her

"It's ok Cowboy, I love Bella, and I intend to protect her forever. She will have enough babies for the both of us." She told me. I really like her. Once we have more time alone, I will have to get to know her better. I'm sure we will have plenty of time for that when Bella breed with the other coven member's. I continue to cleanup. I wet paper towels and clean Leah up too.

We go back out to the parking lot where Bella is sitting on the trunk of the car, with her mug of blood and food spread out on the trunk. She smiles when she sees me and Leah coming.

"Did you two have fun?" She asked. I go and spread her legs and stand between them and place my hands on her preggy belly. My little spawn moves and kicks under my hand.

"Yeah baby, we did." I told her.

"Good I'm glad, I know I can't provide you what you needed right now, so I'm glad Alice and Leah can help.

"C'mon baby, let's get you settled back in the car, and get back on the road. I want us to get there by nightfall." I reach my arm under her knees and she reach her arms around my neck, and I pick her up and place her in the back seat again. Alice hands her the mug and I clean the wrappers off the trunk. Lean begins to eat her food while I drive us back onto the highway. After a while I look back and Bella is asleep again.

We reach Forks City limits just at nightfall as I predicted. We drive to her father's house and there is one of Esme's realty signs that the house is 'for sale.'

"Um, WHAT THE FUCK?" Isabella exclaims.

"I don't know darlin'. Maybe we should go to Esme's and find out what's goin' on." I tell her. I drive us over to the Cullen Mansion. We pull up the driveway and I help Bella out of the car. I knock on the door, and I hear Rose curse at the interruption. I hear a man's moan coming from inside. Rose then comes and opens the door, dressed in her Dominatrix outfit holding a riding crop. She looks at us all standing in the doorway. She then quirks her eyebrow at the pregnant Bella.

"You could have at least called first, let us know you were coming." She said before she rushes back upstairs

"Awww come on Rosie baby, at least let me cum before you kick me out. I'll give ya more blood."

"GET THE FUCK OUT JAKE, GO JACK IT OFF SOMEWHERE, WE'VE GOT COMPANY. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" Then I hear a deep kiss between them. "I'll see you tomorrow Jake, baby. Love you." I hear her say to him before I hear a smack I assume is her hand to his ass.

"FUCK ROSIE, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT." Jake said to her with a grunt.

"FUCK JAKE YOU WILL CLEAN THAT UP BEFORE YOU LEAVE." She told him. She then comes back downstairs in a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt.

"Sorry about that guys. We didn't expect company, and we had the house to ourselves to night. Tanya and her sisters went back to Denali and Esme, Charlie and Lauren, when to dinner and a movie for the night. Thought we'd get a little playroom play in tonight." She told us.

"Sorry Rose, we expected to stay at Charlies but there is no more Charlie's, so we came to see what was up with that?" Bella told her.

"Look at you Bella, don't you look all cute preggy and all. Can I?" Rose says to her as she places her hand out over Bella's belly. Bella nods. Rosalie gets on her knees and places her hands on Bella belly.

"OH MY GOD, BELLA. I wish it was you here with us, instead of that ratchet Lauren, you know I still hate that bitch. I can't wait til she has that baby, and I can strap her ass to my St. Andrews cross and beat the shit out of her." Rosalie says.

Jacob Black come down stairs then chuckling at what Rose said. "C'mon babe, you know you can't strap a human to that thing. She's never survive." He says as he kisses her on the lips.

"Hey there Bella, Jasper Leah." He then walks straight up to Alice. "Hey there little pixie doll." He then whispers in her ear, and Alice swiftly slaps him in the face. "AWWW little hoover don't be like that." Alice then growl at him and stops off to the living room and sits on the sofa.

"Look at you, Bella. You look like you are about to pop any minute. What are you doing here?" He asked Bella.

"We came to talk to the Shaman, and we were gonna stay with Charlie tonight, but there is no more Charlie's." She told him.

"Yeah, well Charlie's changed since he met Esme and Lauren. He's selling the house and moved in here. He quit the police force too.

"You guys can stay here. Charlie, Esme and Lauren should be back around midnight. This is their date night." Rosalie told us.

"Well, I guess I'll go to the res and see my mom and Seth." Leah told us. "C'mon Jake will you run with me?" She asked Jacob.

"Sure, Sure, Leah." And they phased and took off for the rez.

"So, You and Jake, Huh?" Bella asked Rosalie

"Yeah, he's a good fuck. They all are hung like a horse, but me and Jake have a special something."

"Yeah, I'll bet that riding crop and St. Andrews cross is special." I told her. We both laughed

We then heard a car pulling into the garage, and yelling coming from the garage.

"Why must you spoil everything Lauren, you and that foul temper of yours. Now you have ruined the evening for both Esme and myself." We heard Charlie from the garage.

"Well that bitch in the restaurant should have been looking at me instead of your crotch." Isabella claps her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"That gave you no right to throw tea in the woman's face. You, young lady will be punished before you go to bed tonight." Charlie scolded Lauren

"Yes, Daddy." Lauren replied in a subdued voice. Isabella then made a gagging motion with her finger in her mouth and audible sound.

"Whose car is that Esme?" Charlie asked

"That looks like Carlisle's car." Esme replied. "I wonder what he's doing here?" She said. Then they entered the house through the kitchen. As they came into the sitting room, they were surprised to see me and a very pregnant Isabella sitting there.

"Well, what a surprise sweet pea." Charlie said. "What are you guys doing here?" he said giving Isabella a hug.

"There are some complications with our relationship arrangement, we needed to speak with the Tribal Shaman about." She said with a frown, looking at Lauren, while Lauren sneered at Isabella.

"We were going to stay with you for the night at your house and drive back tomorrow, but your house is for sale." Isabella said now frowning up at Charlie. Charlie looked uncomfortable at that and started running his hand over his head down to the back of his neck where he started rubbing his neck vigorously.

"Yeah, well I was gonna explain all that to ya when we came to visit you when the baby was born, which from the looks of it is any day now. How on earth is that possible? You've only been gone three and a half months." He said while running his hand over Isabella's belly. I growled and grabbed his hand. It doesn't matter that this is her father, my instincts are that this is another male outside of our coven, putting his hands on what's mine. Charlie looks at me in surprise and snatches his hand back.

"Well, we'll explain that when we are alone." I explained to him, looking over at Lauren, not sure how much she knows. Charlie nodded in understanding.

"Yeah see that's the problem. The dynamics of our relationships are unclear. It's not clearly defined which of the men I actually belong to." Bella explained. Then Bella whispered in Charlie's ear, "Does she know?" Charlie shook his head in the negative.

"I knew you were just a slut." Lauren spat at Bella. "You probably don't even know whose baby that is. I on the other hand know exactly whose baby I am carrying." Isabella, goes to jump on Lauren, I hold her back only for the safety of our child. Otherwise I'd let Bella at her.

"That is quite enough out of you for one night, young lady. You will go upstairs and strip down and wait for your spanking. You will not ever talk to my daughter like that again, do you understand me?" Charlie said to her after grabbing her arm harshly and turning her to face him. She hung her head and stomped off upstairs.

"I'm so sorry, sweet pea, I don't know what's gotten into her. She's usually a really sweet girl." Charlie said. Esme, Bella and Rosalie scoffed at that. Alice even laughed too from her perch on the sofa reading her magazine.

"Charlie, you are just a blind old fool in love. That girl is as sweet as a sour pickle. She has always been and will always be a bitch. And she never liked Bella, from her first day in school. Rosalie said to Charlie.

"Why is that?" Charlie asked.

"Because all the Cullen men showed interest in Bella the first day, and she'd been trying to get her hooks in Jasper from day one." Rose told him.

"Well, I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know but she will be nice to you from now on. I promise." Charlie said hanging his head looking shameful.

"Charlie, don't make promises you can't keep. That girl doesn't like me, and I don't particularly like her either. But it doesn't matter. Because once I'm changed I don't hope to have much interaction with her unless it's to drain her dry." Bella said that last part with her teeth gritted. "Anyway, I'm tired Charlie, I need to go to bed. Can we stay here?"

"Of course, you can, sweetheart, you know you are always welcomed here." Esme said. "Come, I'll get Jasper's old room ready for you."

We all then when upstairs following behind Esme and Rosalie, leaving Charlie to think over what Bella said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Winona was my mother's name. When looking for Native American Female names, and I saw this was a Lakota name meaning First Born Daughter. I knew I needed to use it. And make the Shaman Lakota (Sioux tribe) So Mama I dedicate this chapter to you. R.I.P I love you.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

We met Winona, The tribal Shaman. She made an exception for Jasper to be allowed on the reservation, with Jacob and Sam in wolf form, escorting him on and off the reservation, as well as standing guard outside her hut.

Winona, was very old. At least 110 years old. She was Lakota, not Quileute, but 2nd wife to Old Quil's , father, and was highly respected among the tribe members. The tribe had been very much a polyamorous tribe in the past. Taha Aki having had 3 wives, Quil Atera I had 5. Why Sam wouldn't accept Leah as 2nd wife after he imprinted on Emily was beyond me.

"Young Bella, little one, the practice of men having many wives is not foreign for our people. However, a woman, having many husbands as well as a wife, though not unheard of, is extremely rare. It takes a strong woman, with a very big heart to accomplish this.

I know why you have come back to question your destiny. Though I could not reveal all to you until the time was right. Until you questioned your intended mate. Each of the men you are breeding for is there for a purpose. To make this coven stronger, for its intended purpose, to rule the supernatural world.

You are Leah's imprint, Bella. It was not intended to be beyond a sisterly, protector imprint. Though it is your prerogative, that you took the relationship to a sexual level.

You, Leah, young she-wolf. You were brought into this relationship for a purpose as well. You lost your cycle, not because you were not intended to breed. But because you are not intended to breed with any mortal man, nor other Guardian Shape-shifter. You are intended to breed to produce a new breed of shape shifter. One that is intended to be immortal by its nature. Stronger than any other of the shape shifters. You are also intended to breed with this young vampire warrior. You will have 4 offspring, by this vampire alone. That is why you are drawn to him and him to you." Leah and Jasper looked at each other, and Leah began to blush, and if Jasper could, I'm sure he would be as well.

"Now Young Bella, the ones that stayed with this coven, are the ones intended for this coven, however, the others, Rosalie, who is mated to the wolf Jacob, Charlie who is mated to Esme and the human Lauren, will become a part of the Whitlock coven. They will become your allies as well as the Denali coven.

The Swan coven, will be the most powerful vampire coven know to the supernatural world and the natural leaders of this world, however young Bella, you must use your men to build you up. It is your choice which of the is to be your primary mate. And it appears nature has chosen, by the fact of this one, breeding the first heir."

"So, it _IS_ my child, that is pulling me toward Bella?" Jasper asked Winona.

"Yes, young warrior. Though it is Isabella that is drawn to you. Each of you has its purpose and reason to also breed with Isabella. Each father will produce a child that is unique in it's gifts. As each father is needed to make Isabella stronger as the covens leader.

You for your support and stability of emotions. The Doctor, to care of her and the offspring. Though he has to come to the understanding he is no longer the leader, and that will take time. The strong one, will teach Isabella how to dominate, not only the coven, but the supernatural world."

"And Edward, what is his purpose, besides making my life a living hell?" I asked. Everyone laughed at that.

"Actually, young Bella, he has already fulfilled his initial purpose. To bring knowledge to you of the supernatural world and introduce you to the family. He will also be an excellent father to all the children. He is highly intelligent and talented, and will teach the children all they need to know, as the will only be able to be home schooled. Though the Warrior and the Doctor will aid in their education, he will be their primary tutor. The strong one will give them the knowledge in the technological field. Once the family has culled its sexual lust, you will all work together for the greater purpose. Both your children and Leah's children will be well read, and talented. All these traits are needed in order to rule the world."

"So, with all that has been said, we are breeding the next superpower? Jasper asked.

"Yes, the practice of creating newborn armies, is barbaric and cruel. While this is a longer process. It is a more loving and natural way to achieve the required result.

Also, this will not be a hostile takeover, this will be a mutual decision with you and the Volturi. They are tired, and are ready to pursue their—let's say, other interest.

A few other things, I have seen lately, that will help you in this process. Jacob and Rosalie, need to find a human. They too, will require a child to make their family complete. I might suggest your friend Angela Weber.

Contact the Volturi and arrange a meeting. Full disclosure would be best, so they do not assume this is a Coup d'état.

Young Warrior, you will need to explain your existence to Charlie's human mate, and he should be changed soon. Leave it to him and Esme to decide when is the right time to turn his young bride and Ms. Weber. Ms. Weber will be much like you Isabella, she was already observant, and will accept this willingly. That brat of Charlie's, not so much. She will take much convincing.

Lastly, the Strong one. He will want to follow the Volturi in their other endeavors. Allow him to fulfill them within your coven, and he will stay."

"Thank you so much Ms. Winona for your knowledge and information. I do have a few questions." Jasper said to the Elder Shaman.

"I expected you would." She replied.

"How soon is this to occur. Us taking over the Volturi?"

"Your children will be adults, which they will reach full maturity in their 7th year of life." She advised us.

"Will we be required to move to Italy?"

"No. This can be achieved in North America, actually it preferable, but it is totally up to you." She told us.

"Why us?

"Major, you have question your roll and existence for a while. Your time with Maria was required not only to prove your worth, but to prepare you to be the leader you were born to be. But you required a strong mate and helpmeet to achieve that goal. Also, this is to also bring the supernatural world together as one, both Vampire and Guardian." She told him, pointing to both Jasper and Leah respectively.

"Now if there is nothing else. I am quite tired, as is Isabella. And you need to be back in 2 days in order for the doctor to deliver your child. So, let her rest, so you can start your journey back. And unfortunately, my child, this will be my last meeting with you. I just wished I could be here to see your first child."

"NO! NONA, please don't tell me…" I cried out to her.

"My child, don't you think I have been on this earth long enough. I am 115 years old. I was only granted the time to give you what you needed to fulfil your destiny. My time now has come to an end. I welcome the afterlife." She said as she kissed me on the forehead. She then placed her hand on both Jasper's and Leah's cheek. "Take care of her. She, as well as the both of you, are destined for great things. Go my children, and be well." She then laid down on her mat and closed her eyes.

Jasper lifted me in his arms, kissed my forehead and we left the hut. The tears were streaming down my face. Jasper projected calm and all the love he could muster for me. I fell asleep on the ride back to Charlie and Esme's.

* * *

 **Everyone Called my mom Nona**


	13. Chapter 13

**JPOV**

We make our drive back to Wisconsin. Bella is miserable in the car. I ask Alice to drive, because I want to sit with my two girls in the back. I cradle Bella in my chest and try to make her as peaceful as possible. Leah is rubbing her feet, and I alternate kisses between Leah, and Bella.

"Leah, do you think you are ready for me full time sugar?" I ask her as I wrap my arm around her, and bring her closer to me.

"Yeah, Jazz. I've felt this strange attraction to you for a long time, I never knew what it meant. This is why I'm really glad to be away from the reservation, I never want to go back. They pump so much prejudice for the "leeches" till all I knew how to do was hate you." She told me as she used her fingers to air quote leeches. I then give her a passionate kiss. I think that's why she doesn't smell to me. She actually smells woodsy, like a meadow.

I think about all that was told to us by Winona. We are taking over the supernatural world. This is what I was destined for? I then hear a chime on my phone.

 _On our way to your location. With some surprise guests. I know you are on your way there now. See ya in a few hours_ – PW

Fuck Peter, what fuckin' surprise guest could he be bringing to us.

I send a text to Carlisle, letting him know what Peter has said, and that he needs to get everything prepared for Bella. I know Winona said two days, but I would rather, have Carlisle do a C-section a day early, than for that baby to rip its way out of Bella.

This is taking longer to get back, then it was to go, because Bella is needed to stop ever 30 min to pee.

When we stop, I carry her to the ladies' room door, Leah and Alice assists her inside. About 3 hours away from home, when she comes out, she announces to me that she is spotting. I call Carlisle and tell him. He asks if I could run her home faster, without jolting her too much. I told him I didn't know if that was possible. He told me it was probable that it was just her mucus plug, which sounds absolutely disgusting, but whatever.

He calls us to ask how she was, and to let me know that Charlotte and Peter had arrived. I told him to let them know that whatever they wanted, would have to wait, Bella came first. And the only thing I cared about at the moment, was her, my child, and their wellbeing.

Then all of a sudden it dawned on me, we had nothing for the baby. I start to panic, and I must have projected that panic.

"JASPER WHITLOCK!" Alice screeched. "If you don't calm yourself, you are going to put Bella in a panic. What is it that I do best?" She asked me. I furrowed my brow for a moment, but then gave her a smirk

"Besides give good head" She said.

"Shop?" It came out as a question.

"Exactly. Now do you really think I would let my niece or nephew come into this world without the most fabulous stuff?" she asked me. I laughed at that.

"Never bet against Alice." I said.

Bella started to stir just then. "How much longer Jazz?

"How much longer Ali? Can you go any faster?"

"Hold on honey, we'll be there in 30 minutes." Ali told her. I picked up my phone again, and called Carlisle.

"Carlisle, we're 30 minutes away, I think she's starting contractions. I can feel her pain." I told him

"What took you guys so long anyway?" He asked.

"She had to pee like every 30 minutes." Just then she screamed.

"Get out of the car, Jasper get her here now Jazz!" he said. Alice pulled the car over and Leah and I got out. She phased into her wolf and we took off running. We were there in 5 minutes.

As soon as we got in the door, I handed her over to Carlisle, and her water broke. Carlisle had everything already prepped. He peppered her face with kisses as he carried her to the study where he had everything set up. He rushes to the bathroom to scrub, before donning surgical gloves. I am at her head, with a hand on each of temples and my forehead against hers, sending her all the calm I can push. She lets out a relaxing breath.

"Jasper, Bella, are you ready to meet your child? You are fully dilated and effaced. Sweetheart, you are going to have this baby naturally. Jasper, as long as you can continue keeping her calm, and pulling her pain, we shouldn't have any problems."

He then comes around, and lifts the head of the table so it' at an angel.

"Now my love, I need you to push." Carlisle tells her. I take her hand in one hand, and my other at her back. Leah is on the other side doing the same thing. She strains and pushes.

"Come on, Bella, just a little more." Carlisle, says. "That's good baby." And she relaxes.

"Baby, girl you are doing excellent. Now another contraction is coming, once you feel it, I need you to push again, and I should be able to see the head." Carlisle tells her. Here it come, sweetheart. NOW."

Leah and I repeat to process, this time Carlisle counts backwards from 10. "And there it is, and it has a head full of brown hair just like it's mother." Carlisle tells us. I don't want to look, I don't want to see what my child is doing to her beautiful pussy. I'll just wait and see the child.

"Are you ready Isabella?" Carlisle asks. I look at Bella, and she is sweating, and tired.

"Come on my angel. You can do this, I whisper in her ear. She nods.

"Bella, this is going to be the hardest part. We have to get past the shoulders, and then one more push and you baby will be here." Carlisle says. "One, two, three and Push!"

"Come on, baby, you can do this" Carlisle says between counts.

"No I can't" Bella says. Please just GET IT THE FUUUUUCK OOOOUT!" Bella growls. And I think we are going to need a priest, because she sounds like Linda Blair from the Exorcist right now.

But then, Carlisle picks up a bulb syringe, and suddenly I hear a cry.

"Leah, honey, can you please hand me that blanket?" Carlisle asks. Leah reaches behind and hands him the blanket. And.

"Congratulations, you two. You have a beautiful baby boy." He says. As he lays the baby on Bells abdomen. "Jasper" He says as he hands me some little scissor things. But I'm stuck. I can't move. He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Jasper, son." Carlisle elbows me "Do you want to cut the cord?" Carlisle asks me. I'm then brought out of my daze and I cut the umbilical cord. As soon as I do, I am surrounded, by this magnificent blue bubble. I look around us, and I see he has us under a shield. I hold him to my shoulder and whisper in his ear.

"You need to meet your mommy." I swear he cooed in response, and lowered his shield. I then placed him in Bella's arms.

"Hi there, little man." She cooed to him in baby talk. And he immediately placed his shield around the three of us. However, Carlisle tried to touch the shield, and was shocked and flew about 6 feet back.

"FUCK!" he said as he went flying back.

"Carlisle, you will not use that language around Ares." Bella said.

"Ares, Bella?" I questioned. "Bella, do you know who Ares is?' I asked her.

"Yes Jasper of course, I know who Ares was. He was the God of War."

"Well Bella can you please ask Ares, to lower his shield so I can finish, otherwise his mother is going to bleed to death, If I don't get this placenta out." Carlisle warned her.

"Come on, honey, let your shield down, So Daddy Carlisle can finish up." She tells him, and he immediately lowered his shield.

"Bella, Darlin' I don't think that's an appropriate name." I finally told her.

"Why not Jasper." Carlisle said. "He is your son after all." He says as he is pressing on Bella abdomen Bella lets out another scream, much like she did in the car.

"Yes, honey. I know. I just realized as well." Carlisle said. "I think little Ares there has been shielding himself, I only picked up one heartbeat. Next baby, we are getting an ultrasound. He said.

"Are you ready, Isabella. This one is going to come much quicker." Carlisle told her.

"UMM HELLO, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I asked.

"Alice, could you please, either come get little Ares here or Jasper please take him, and let Alice assist Bella, so I can deliver your second child." Carlisle says. But I can't move. Then I here Carlisle.

"Peter, Charlotte. Please come and get your sire. I think I know why you are here.

"JASPER WHITLOCK, YOU WILL SNAP OUT OF WHATEVER SHOCK YOU ARE FUCKING IN AND COME GET THIS SECOND BABY YOU PUT IN ME OUT" That snapped me out of it, Linda Blair is back. I take the baby, and hand him to Alice.

"Alice, please clean and dress Ares." I told her.

"Come on, Darlin', I'm sorry. Just a momentary, loss of the mind. Let's get Zeus out." I told her trying to lighten the mood.

"Alice would you mind please." Bella said. Alice proceeded to slap me upside my head. "I would have much preferred the nut sack, be we don't have time right now. Get the baby OUUUUUT!" Bella screeched. I then grabbed her hand and helped her push again.

"OK head is out. I think this will only take two, I can wiggle the shoulders out. He then picks up another bulb syringe and suctions out the nose and mouth.

"Oh, Jasper. This one has your hair." Carlisle says. I look, and I see honey blonde curls.

"OK Isabella. Carlisle says, but presses her belly just to make sure. "Yep last time. Three, Two, One, PUSH BIG PUSH, BIG PUSH." He says. Bella, screams out this push.

"And we have a little girl, with daddy's blonde hair, and mommy's beautiful brown doe eyes." Leah hands Carlisle another blanket. And he lays the baby on her abdomen. I look at her. And I take it back. This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I pick her up and she immediately puts her hand on my cheek, and I hear ' _Love dada'._ The venom pools in my eyes. "I love you too princess." I tell her. I then look over and Bella, and she is out. "Carlisle is she okay?"

"Yes Jasper, she's just really tired. She just needs to rest." Carlisle tells me. "I will have her cleaned up and take her to your room. If you Leah, and Alice can take care of the babies. They will need bottles made with blood. As soon as Bella wakes up, we will start getting her to pump milk" He told me.

"Pump, why can't she just breast feed." I ask.

"Well, son. Male hybrids are known to be venomous. At least the one known male we know is. So, we don't want to risk it." He told me. I go over and gently kiss Bella on the lips and then the forehead.

"Thank you, sweetheart, you gave me the most wonderful gift imaginable." I told her. Then my princess placed her hand back on my cheek. 'Dada love Mama?' She asked me.

"Yes princess, very, very much." She patted her hands together and cooed.

I walked out to the sitting area with my daughter. Everyone was there Emmett, Edward, Char, Peter Alice and Leah. And surprisingly, there are Felix, Demetri Alec and Jane of the Volturi.

"Alice please bring my son over." Alice then walks over with my son, in a pale green onesie and matching green blanket.

"I'd like to introduce everyone to Ares…" and I look down at my little princess. She was my ray of light.

"The young God of War, Ares and Eliana, which is Greek, for sun rays. Because she is my ray of light. And to prove my point. She produced a shield, that produced a yellow glow around us.

"Princess, what does this shield do?" I asked Eliana. She placed her hand on my cheek. _'LI-Li and dada hide'_

"I need you to bring your shield down for dada, Princess." I tell her as I kiss her on the nose. When she brought her shield down. Everyone was looking at us with their mouths open. I just look at them

"OK so Li-Li and I are going to go take a shower." I say as I look down at my shirt and hands, and they are covered in blood and afterbirth. I look over at Leah. And I smirk at her. "Would you like to come help me with Eliana? Alice will you bring us what she needs?"

"Hold the phone fucker." Peter starts, and Charlotte immediately slaps him on the head.

"Language, Peter. You can't talk like that around children. You better learn to behave, and I mean it. This is about to become baby central. And if you can't behave I'm gonna leave you home next time." She scolds him.

"Thank you very much Char. Once I get my children, bathed, fed and asleep, I will come back and explain. And you can explain why you all are here.


	14. Chapter 14

**I broke these up into two chapters. It was getting too long, so you get 2 in 1**

* * *

 **JPOV**

I hand Leah the baby, while I get undressed. Then she hands her back to me as she gets undressed. Alice has already left baby wash and shampoo in the bathroom. We walk into the shower and Leah grabs what we need.

As we both bathe the baby and wash her hair. Leah asks me who the other vampires are.

"The guy with the potty mouth like mine. Is my brother, and the woman with him is his mate and wife. Peter and Charlotte. The other four are from the Volturi." I tell her.

"The current rulers?" She asks.

"Yeah. Well, members of the guard at least. I'm not sure why they are here. But when Peter sent me a text, he said he was bringing special guests. We'll have to see why they're here." I told her.

"And what's with those shields of the babies, and why are you so against the name Ares?"

"We will have to wait until they get older to see exactly what they can do. But Eliana here is also a telepath, or a form of it anyway. She can project her thoughts. Kind of the opposite of Edward. Where he can hear thoughts." And again, to prove my point, Eliana places her hand on my cheek and says, _'pretty lady'_. I smile down at her and kiss her on the forehead.

"Yes baby, she is a very pretty lady isn't she." And I reach over to Leah and kiss her gently on the lips. Leah then reaches over and takes her from my arms, so I can bathe.

"Why thank you Elie" Leah says to her. You are a very pretty little lady also." Eliana then places her hand on Leah's cheek. I see Leah's eyes widen and then she smiles and looks up at me.

"Well pardon me LI-LI." She says with a giggle. "But that's what my mother and brother call me Le-Le. So, we both can't be Le-Le." She says as she snuggles Eliana close.

"Here let me go ahead and take her and you finish your shower before the water gets cold." I told Leah, and I give her a passionate kiss before I leave the shower with Eliana. I come out to the room, and there is a yellow thingy with feeties. Well crap I don't know how to do this. So, I wrap Eliana up really snuggly in the towel and leave her on the bed and go to the walk-in closet and get dressed in Levi's and a Henley shirt.

I come back out just in time to see Leah starting to take care of Eliana. Just then Carlisle comes in with Bella. She's awake, and dressed in an elegant nighty with a bed jacket. Alice then comes in with Ares and two bottles of blood.

"Why isn't she dressed yet?" Alice questions as she hands Ares to Bella along with a bottle.

"Because Leah was about to show me how to do it." I growl at them. All the women in my life laugh at me.

"Hey, don't laugh at me. The last time I was human and around a baby, they didn't have all this SHHH-stuff." I tell them.

"Jazz you may want to tell them why you are opposed to the name Ares. I happen to think it's an excellent name. But it's not up to me." Alice tells me.

I sit down next to Leah, first she puts the gel all over her skin. I look at the bottle and it says Lavender baby oil gel. Then she puts on the diaper. That I don't think I'll be able to do. Then she puts on the footies thingy. I see her stick her feet in first and then bring it up the back and then carefully put her arms in before snapping it up. After they are all done I take the baby, and I smell her. Oh my God she smells like heaven. I wrap her up in the blanket and I scoot into the bed next to Bella, with the baby. I then pat the side of the bed for Leah to scoot in next to me.

Alice come in then with this contraption. She lays it on the bed and takes Ares from his mother and hand him to Leah.

"Leah please continue to feed the baby, so I can get Bella set up to pump her breast."

"And why am I pumping instead of just breast feeding?" Bella asks.

"Carlisle says it's a possibility that Ares could be venomous. He says the only known male hybrid is in fact venomous. Although I took that to mean the it's a possibility the Eliana isn't…" I'm cut off by Bella.

"Eliana?" Oh, Jazz I love it. I mean I was gonna name a girl Athena, but I love that. What does it mean?" she asks. I furrow my brow at her. "Well, I stuck with a Greek name, since you came up with Ares. It means sun rays. Because I feel like she's my ray of light.

Which brings me back to my point. The God and the Goddess of War, Bella?" I ask her.

"Well actually she is the Goddess of wisdom." She says.

"Well in fact, she is the Goddess of Wisdom, Craft and War, to be more accurate."

"I need to tell you both my story, so you know why I am so opposed to the name Ares. What you don't know is that I was the most feared Vampire in the supernatural world. My Name was in fact The God of War. You can ask the Volturi in there. It's also in fact why Edward tried so hard to keep you away from me in the beginning.

After I was turned by Maria, I was turned to be a part of the Southern Vampire wars." And I go on to tell them about all the atrocities I committed, including the rape and murder of countless humans and vampires alike. How after changing Peter and then Charlotte, I felt the love that Peter had for Charlotte, and how that was something I had never felt from Maria. How I let them escape How I became disillusioned about my life with her, and they later came back to rescue me. My depression and me finding Alice, and her leading me to the Cullens. How I was so depressed over my scars, and feeling unlovable, because of them.

"No Jasper, I knew none of that. But now more than ever, I am glad I named him after is remarkable, father's namesake. You Major Jasper Whitlock, have come so far to be the loving man that you are today. Leah and I are proud to have you father our children." Bella, tells me. And both women lay their head on my shoulders.

"So, the name stays." she told me. I look down and both babies are asleep. I then look at Alice. "Where will they sleep?" I ask her

"We have a nursery. The men put it together while we were gone, and there is a bassinette in mine and Leah's room. But we will have to get another crib and bassinette, since one of these two were a surprise. Why is that by the way." she asked

Carlisle never ordered the Ultrasound. But one of their shield must have prevented a heartbeat from being heard. They are so small right now; do you think they could both sleep in the one crib for now.

"I think that will be alright" Bella said to us. "But I would like to have both, in bassinettes in here, until I go to my next mate.

Carlisle comes in then to check on Bella. "Which won't be for 6-8 weeks." He said pointing between the two of us. I actually think there should be a transition room. Maybe Alice or Leah, should be in here with Bella and the babies and you move into their room. Just to makes sure there is no extracurricular activities while she heals. I will not have my mate damaged.

"Okay, it's time for us to talk. Edward, and Emmett needs to come in here, so they can hear what we learned from Winona, the tribal shaman. And so, you know I am not making any of this up. I recorded the session." I told them. I go out to the sitting area. I ask Peter, Char and the Volturi to give us some family time. I will send a text to Peter when they can come back. And I warn them to go to Canada to hunt. They leave us, and I come back and play them the recording from my phone. After we listen in its entirety. I turn to Carlisle.

"You will let her choose. No longer will you use your status as Incubus to dictate, whom Isabella is to be with. She is the leader of this coven, not you. This is now the Swan coven. You said so yourself. You need to mentally prepare yourself to step down, and guide her, not dominate her.

Now, I agree with Carlisle, Alice should stay with Isabella, to help her transition. But Bella, you will not do this alone. These are my children as well as yours. Edward, you will start preparing their education. Both children are extremely bright and gifted already.

And I think we already know why the Volturi are here. I think these are the ones that will remain under the new rule. But we need to make that call to Aro and the Brothers just to make sure.

Now let's get the Prince and Princess to bed, and let mama get some rest.


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

It has now been 6 weeks, and it was time for my postpartum check up by Carlisle. It was now also time for me to choose a new mate to breed with.

Leah, Jasper and Alice, had pretty much taken over the duties of taking care of the babies. They were getting so big, though they were only 6 weeks old, they looked more like 6 months old. It wasn't that I didn't want to take care of my own babies. The three other vampires were all vying for my attention

I have to admit, it was fun watching them strut around like proud peacocks, or strutting roosters. Alice Leah and I would just sit back and watch the show.

They were constantly buying me gifts, and making me food. They did everything for me from cooking for me, feeding me, and bathing me.

Carlisle would bring me chocolate covered strawberries, which are my favorites. Edward would make me the most amazing ham and cheese omelets for breakfast, and Emmett would get Mushroom Ravioli from what has become my favorite Italian Restaurant, as well as make my favorite French toast and bacon for breakfast

I missed Jasper. We got to spend very little time together anymore. The only time we really got to spend time together anymore was when he would still take me on our walks.

Flashback

 _On one of our walks, he told me he had phoned Rosalie and Jacob and told them they needed to make up a "chance" meeting with Angela Weber. He said he told them to go together one day and pick up Lauren from school. That Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber and Lauren Mallory, all hung out in the parking lot after school to gossip about the days events. And Angela would surely catch their eye. He said they called back a week later, that it had worked, and they were going on their first date._

 _"Wow that's great Jasper. It seems like everything is starting to fall into place. Are we really going to be able to do this, I mean take over the vampire world?"_

 _"Yes Ma'am. I know I haven't spent a lot of time with you, after you had my babies. But believe me, I am not avoiding you. I haven't even spent as much time with Leah, as I would like. I have been planning Darlin'." He told me._

 _"I've already scoped out a location we can purchase. It's in the Black Hills Mountain range of South Dakota." He told me._

 _"Baby, The Black Hills? Are you sure about that? Isn't that a little touristy, with Mount Rushmore, and Crazy Horse Memorial right in that area?" I asked him._

 _"You know what, Bella. I knew you were a smart cookie. That's why I've always liked you, and thought you were too good for Edward. You don't know how many times I wanted to steal you away from him." He stopped us from our walk and pulled me to his chest to give me a passionate kiss. It felt so good to be back in his arms, I almost forgot what we were talking about._

 _"But to answer your question, that's exactly why it's the perfect location. A lot of that area is sacred native burial ground, however there is a parcel, 150 square acres, to be exact, that is up for sale. It's Northwest of Mount Rushmore. Actually, between Crazy Horse and Mount Rushmore. Do you know that the Volturi Castle and Citadel sits in the middle of Florence and Tuscany? They actually hold public festivals just outside the walls of the Citadel. They own all the shops, and restaurants. They even own the Hospital there. Although, they have been doing this for a couple of Millenia. The point being, the more visible they are…" I cut him off_

 _"The easier it is to hide, basically hiding in plain sight." I finished._

 _"Which is what vampires do every day baby." He stated. It made sense. We started heading back to the house._

 _"Do you know who you are going to choose next? You've got some beautiful peacocks to choose from." Jasper joked and we both laughed._

 _"I mean, while it is entertaining to watch them kill themselves to vie for my attention. I've already picked" I told him. He slapped his hand over his face, shook his head and started laughing._

 _"Hey how often does a girl get to be waited on hand and foot by 3 gorgeous men. It's a fucking reversed haram." I told him._

 _"Well, unfortunately once you choose, I will be leaving for a while, and your new mate will have the house, with just you him, Leah and Alice. So, you make sure he continues._

 _"Where are you going?" I asked_

 _Pete and I are going to procure the land deal. Then we need to start clearing the forest for the Citadel. So, the remaining men, Jacob and some of the other wolves will come to help. I may actually send Rosalie, and Charlotte to keep you guys company for part of the time. We will be back before you deliver again. I promise. And Carlisle will be traveling back and forth for regular Doctor Visits, If he is not the one chosen."_

 _"So, we are going to start this already?" I asked him._

 _Baby, just think about it, we have approximately 10 years to have the project complete, up and running. I know in your human years that may seem long, but to a vampire, its nothing. So yes. It's time."_

End Flashback

I am sitting in the study waiting for Carlisle. Jasper and I are playing with the babies on a blanket in the room. Carlisle then steps in the room.

"Hello Isabella. How are you feeling today?" He asks me, as he takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips for a kiss.

"Is there any way I can sway your influence to pick me, my Darling?" he says to me as he brings me in his arms. I lift my hand and cup his cheek. I look deep into those topaz eyes and give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"NO!" I tell him. "No fair. Just get on with the exam, so I can pick my new mate. Carlisle." I tell him

"Aww you little minx, you can't fault a guy for trying can you." Jasper and I chuckle at him.

"Just shameless, Carlisle. Come on we have a lot to do today." I tell him.

After the exam, Carlisle givse me a clean bill of health, and deduce that I am now ready to resume sexual activity.

"Great, well let's get this over with then." I told him.

"You mean, you are choosing today. You are not going to give us time, for you to get reacquainted with us, before you choose?"

"No Carlisle. The only reason we were so sure who I was pregnant from before, is was reason of elimination. I would like to know from the beginning, just as I did before, who's baby or babies I am carrying. We have a lot to accomplish over the next 7-10 years, and this process is starting now, whether you like it or not." Carlisle only hung his head.

"Yes Mistress." He finally stated under his breath. I go to pick up Eliana, as Jasper picks up Ares and the blanket from the floor. He gives me a wink and I give him a warm smile. Carlisle has already left the office when I hear Jasper.

"Rewr, Kitten. Way to claw the balls." I giggle at him and slap him lightly on the ass.

We walk out to the sitting area, and there set up in the middle, is a throne chair.

"Isabella, since you are our queen, and soon to be the Queen of the Supernatural world. I felt it was befitting for you to have a throne. This will be your official throne in the new Castle and Citadel." Jasper said to me. I go over and run my hand over the wood and leather cushioned seat. I then turn to Jasper and give him a hug.

"Thank you so much, Jasper. It's perfect." I tell him.

"While, I would love to take the credit for this. It is actually a gift from the Volturi Kings, in acknowledgement of the next reign of Rulers." Jasper tells me. "They actually sent two, one for you and one for me. However, since I am not the ruler of this coven, I thought it appropriate to only set up one.

"Well we will have to be sure to send them a thank you card and gift in return. Carlisle, can you please choose an appropriate gift?" I ask him

"Certainly Mistress." Carlisle bows and replies. I go and sit on my throne, and call the Swan Coven to order.

"If everyone will please meet in the sitting room. I am ready to announce my mating choice." I say to everyone. Everyone enters from different parts of the house. Alice and Leah step forward and take the babies from Jasper and me, and sit on the loveseat together. Jasper stands behind me and to my right.

Edward and Carlisle stand a few paces in front of my throne. Emmett however stands back propped against a door frame. I look up at Jasper with a smirk. I have already revealed to him who I was going to choose.

"Swan Coven. I have given quite a lot of thought as to whom I will be mating with this time. Now is the time for me to come into my own as a leader. This man can help me become strong and domineering. But also has a fun side, and will keep me laughing. Also, I feel I have neglected him for far too long, and it is time for me to give him my full attention." I get up from the throne and walk over to him. I don't think he was even paying attention to my speech, because he was so sure I was going to overlook him again. When I reached Emmett, he looked up at me in surprise. He immediately come down on one knee, and pressed his head to my chest, while bringing his arms around my waist.

"Isabella, I promise I will treat you right, none of that crazy BDSM stuff. I would love for you to bare my child." He says and then gives me a passionate kiss. After he releases my mouth, I scrunch my face up at him.

"What's with that Isabella crap?" I ask him. He then gives me his signature big dimpled grin.

"Belly Bear?" He asks

"Yes, Emmy Bear, much better." Then I get his booming laugh followed by a bear hug.

"EMMY! Still human, C—A—n't Bre—athe" I squeak out." Everybody laughs.

"God Emmett, can you manage not to break our queen on your first day." Jasper said. "You can now come take your place by her side.

Emmett takes my hand and walks with me back to the throne. I sit, and he now stands behind me and to my right. Jasper now stands to my left.

"Now once it has been established, that Isabella is with child again. Edward and Carlisle. You will accompany me, Peter, Jacob and a few of the other mature wolves, Demetri and Felix will come as well. We are to purchase the land that will be the new headquarters. We will begin clearing the area. By this time next year, I would like to have a temporary residence established on the land as well as a few cottages. Within that timeframe, Charlie Swan and his human mate must be turned as well as the human mate of Jacob and the New Rosalie Black. We will be going back to Forks for a few days, to meet with those triads to go over what will be required of them.

Now let's give the new couple some time alone. Edward and Carlisle, would you like to join me on a hunt? Alice and Leah, why don't you take the babies out on a shopping trip?" Jasper stated to everyone. Everyone agrees. Alice and Leah, immediately dress the babies, and they head out with the twin stroller.

Edward, Carlisle and Jasper congratulate Emmett and me before heading out for their hunt. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Edward says to us. He thinks he is making a joke.

"Wow Edward, that surely doesn't give us much to do now does it." The other three men are in a fit of laughter. Edward just frowns as the joke turns at his expense. He rushes out the door with a scowl on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**EMPOV**

I've been working my ass off for weeks, hoping to be chosen by Bella. I try not to let it bother me that I have only had one encounter with her, and even that was interrupted by that douche bag Edward.

I've always loved her, since the first day I laid eyes on her. But it seems we all were. I just couldn't keep my dick out of Rosalie long enough to give her my full attention.

Everyone thinks I'm this big dumb jock, but I have depth too. I know Bella is into all that literary shit, so while I have had so much free time on my hands, I have been secretly reading all her favorite books and studying poetry. When I make and feed her breakfast I recite poetry to her. I read to her from her favorite books. I want to make her proud to have my child.

Today is the day that she is choosing her new mate. I don't want her to see my disappointment when she chooses Carlisle or Edward. The both of them are gorgeous men, I won't lie. Either of them will make an excellent father. They both are smart and extremely gifted.

I stand in the back, so I can make a quick exit, and go back to my room. I know she's supposed to have a child from each of us, regardless. But I just don't want her to be with me out of obligation. I want her to want to be with me.

Jasper calls the Volturi and asked them to send over a Throne, for Bella. Now why the hell didn't I think of that. All the bullshit, BDSM merchandise I purchase from them. They should send me one just on GP.

So, she calls us in for her announcement. She is really starting to get her voice as a leader. She is even now starting to put Carlisle in his rightful place.

I more or less tune her out, I just know she's going to overlook me again. When she walks up to me, and says I'm her choice. Me? She wants me!

I immediately come down on one knee, and pressed my head to her chest, while bringing my arms around her waist.

"Isabella, I promise I will treat you right, none of that crazy BDSM stuff. I would love for you to bare my child." I say and then give her a passionate kiss. After I release her mouth, she scrunches her face up at me.

"What's with that Isabella crap?" she asks me. I then give her my signature big dimpled grin.

"Belly Bear?" I didn't mean for that to come out as a question

"Yes, Emmy Bear, much better." Then I give her a booming laugh followed by a bear hug.

"EMMY! Still human, C—A—n't Bre—athe" she squeaked out." Everybody laughs.

"God Emmett, can you manage not to break our queen on your first day." Jasper said. "You can now come take your place by her side. I couldn't help it I just want to take her in my arms and never let her go.

I take her hand and walk with her back to the throne. she sits, and I now stand behind her and to her right. Jasper now stands to her left.

Jasper then explains, it's now time to start taking over as rulers of the supernatural world. They will be leaving, and I will have Bella all to myself. And thank god, they are all leaving to give Bella and myself time alone.

"Are you hungry honey?" I ask her.

"No, Emmy not right now. Maybe you can make me lunch later." She tells me.

"Well how about we take a long hot bath first. And then I make love to you, all day and all night long. We only stop long enough for you to eat when you get hungry, and then we start all over again. Not to sound corny quoting songs, but I wanna lick you up and down, til you say stop." Bella laughs.

"I don't think that's corny at all." She says and then she starts to sing the next verse of the song, as she straddles my leg and grinds her hot little pussy into my thigh, oh shit, we might not make it to the bath.

"I wanna play with your body baby, make you real hot" She sings to me and rocks her body with one arm hanging onto my shoulder. I decide to join her singing. I place my arm around her back and pull her closer to me. I sway with her as she grinds on me.

"I'm gonna do all the things you want me to do, cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you." We both sing together.

"Freak me baby, oh yeah." I whisper in her ear.

"You know what Emmy, that's what I want to do tonight, I want to go have some fun. Will you take me dancing?"

My phone then chimes with a text message.

 _That's an excellent idea. You and Bella, need to go out with Leah and Jasper and have fun before she is pregnant again. Don't worry about a thing. I will pick everybody up something to wear. -Alice_

I show Bella the text I got from the half-pint.

"Well since it's Alice approved, I say why not. But let's finish getting our freak on before everybody gets back." Bella says to me. Just then, I get another text.

 _You aren't plannin' on leavin' us out of the fun are ya? Char and I will meet ya at the club._ -PW

"Well it looks like we have a full house for partying to night. Peter and Char are in." I tell her. She bounces up and down and claps her hands, resembling the little midget pixie.

I go run us a bath, and I put bubbles in it and drop rose petals in as well. After soaking in the tub for a while, and just enjoying each other. Bella finally turns around and looks me in the eyes.

"Emmett, I have a confession to make. I have been intimidated by you. That's the only reason I kept my distance. I mean at first, it was Rosalie that intimidated me, I figured she'd squash me like a bug, if she knew I was interested in her man. But Emmett you are so big and strong. If Edward said he could hurt me if we had sex, I knew for sure. You would probably rip me in two." She told me. I turn on the hot water again, and pull the plug to let some of the cool water out. I then nuzzle into her neck and start to purr.

"Belly bear, I could no more hurt you than I could hurt myself. You don't understand how much I love you. We all love you. You are everything to us. While it took Edward sometime to come into it. It was because you are his singer. While, you were made for us to love you, your blood was specifically designed for him to consume you. It took him all this time to be desensitize to your blood, and I think the fact that the way you smell as now changed because you have mated with all of us, also helped. Now let's get you out of this tub, before I am fucking a prune." I say to her as I smile into her neck. She lets out a giggle.

I get out first, dry off and wrap a towel around my waist. I hold out a towel, and wrap Bella in it and lift her out of the tub. After she is dried, I carry her to my bed and lay her down on her stomach.

"Stay here, I will be right back. I told her. I go to the babies room, and get the lavender Baby oil gel. I love this stuff. I could just sit there and sniff those babies all day long with this stuff on.

I come back and I get on the bed, and I straddle Bella's legs. I start from her neck, and I massage the baby oil, into her neck and shoulders. Placing small kisses on her back neck and shoulders as I work my way down.

"OH MY GOD, Em. That feels absolutely fantastic." She tells me with a moan. After I'm done with her upper body. I kneel on the side of her, and work on her lower back, butt and legs. As I work on her butt and legs, I hazily graze over her hot core a few times. Pressing a finger in here, a thumb in there. Each time I graze over it, she gets wetter and wetter.

Once I turn her over onto her back. Her eyes are dark and hooded. She is so turned on at this point. I then start at her neck again, but I give her a deep passionate kiss. I then begin to trail kisses down her neck, and upper torso, until I get to her ample breast. After she had the babies, they nearly tripled in size. Except, when I squeezed the first one I got a face full of breast milk.

"Oh, Jesus Emmett. I'm so sorry. I guess the hot water made them fill faster. Maybe I should go pump before we get started. I just laugh.

"There's no need to apologize Bella, you are nourishing our children. I'll go get the pump. You stay right there." I tell her. Wow that was sort of a mood killer. But you know what, I wouldn't trade it for the world. How many vampires can say they are having a baby. And they got breast milk squeezed in their face. I never told Rosie, but when she would talk about how much she really wanted a baby. I secretly did too, but I was resigned to be content with this existence unlike her. I have always been a roll with the flow type guy.

I come back with the breast pump. I help Bella attach it to her breast, then I sit with my back against the headboard, with Bella between my legs, with her back against my chest. I continue to nuzzle into her neck, and caress her sides and legs while she pumps the food that will sustain our children.

"Emmett, how are you so okay with this? I know a lot of human men, that wouldn't want to be within 100 feet of their wives and girlfriends while they pumped breast milk." She tells me with tears.

"Why are you crying Bella, does it hurt?" I asked her.

'No Em, trust me these are tears of joy. You make me feel so special." She told me.

"Because you are special Bella. And this right here," I say, gesturing to the entirety of us sitting there. "just makes me feel so human. The warmth of your body. I could stay like this forever." I told her. "I also think I know, why it's so important, for you to mate and conceive with all of us. Remember how you said you felt so close to Jasper after you became pregnant. And Jasper was so sure you were his mate alone. I think this gives each of us an unbreakable bond to you. Because there are four of us. I can see, how we could get jealous, like Carlisle is now. But once you make that bond with him. He will even out, I think. At least that's how I see it." I told her.

"Em, I think you are absolutely right.

"Em, can we wait to make love. I am actually tired right now, and also. I think I would like to have a few drinks tonight. In case I do actually get pregnant, I don't want to have to worry about harming the baby.

"OOOHHH I get to see drunk Bella, Sweet." I told her with a hearty laugh. After she finished pumping, I placed one of my t-shirts on her and tucked her into bed. I then went and put the pumped milk in the mini fridge in the babies' nursery and put the pump away. I then put on a pair of boxer briefs and laid with her wrapped in my arms. She felt so incredible laying next to me.

After her breathing started to even out and she was even snoring a little, I got up and made her some lunch.

I made the one human meal, I remember vividly my own mama, making for me. And I used to sit in the kitchen and watch her make it because it was my favorite. Chicken and dumplings. So, I began chopping, carrots, celery and onions. I took a chicken, that I had seen defrosting in the fridge when I made breakfast this morning. I cut it up into parts, and placed it in the pot, along with the vegetables. I seasoned them with salt, pepper. I crushed some garlic and added some fresh thyme. I let that cook.

I then went into Jaspers room, and got all of Bella's and the babies things and brought them into my room. I also moved all that BDSM bullshit out of the room. This was going to be the mother of my child. There was no place for this now, in my life. So, I stored them in the basement. I then pulled out my laptop, and I went on the Babies R Us website, and ordered every toy and stuffed animal I could find. I even ordered this giant teddy bear. I also ordered onesies and blankets, paci's and glass bottles. Diapers and wipes, and tons of that Lavender baby oil.

I then took the laptop in the kitchen to check on the food, and pulled up the Food Network website on how to make dumplings. This was my only challenge. By the time I was done, I had flour everywhere. I looked like a fucking polar bear I had so much flour on me. But I made perfect dumplings. I checked the chicken, it was done. The good part about being a vampire, I couldn't burn my hands taking the chicken off the bone. I had that done in like 5 seconds. I brought the chicken and vegetables back up to a boil, and started dropping the dumplings in. Within the next 15 min., I had lunch ready for my mate. I then quickly cleaned up the kitchen, and when back into the bathroom and showered all the flour and shit off me, before getting dressed. I then came back out to check on the food.

Just then, Alice and Leah, walked in with the babies.

"Way to go Mr. Mom." Leah said with a laugh. "That smells incredible Em." She told me.

"So, pixie, where are we going to night?" I asked as I bent down to help get Eliana and Ares out of the stroller. She then raced back out to the car, and back in, and her arms were loaded down with bags.

"I though you guys would enjoy going Honky Tonkin'." She told me. Then she showed me the cowboy hats and boots she bought for everyone.

"Well who's staying home with the babies.?" I asked

"Carlisle and Edward are. This is kind of not their thing. So, everyone is going except them. Besides it will give Edward a chance to really bond with them."

Bella walked in to the kitchen then. I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Who made chicken and dumplings?" She asked.

"That would be me, Honey bear." I told her as I handed Eliana over to her.

"Oh my god, Em. Do you know that is my absolute favorite?" She asked me.

"It's mine too. It's the only human food, I remember my mom making for me." I told her. I then started dishing up for her and Leah.

"Oh My God. This is so good. She then looked at Leah. "If he keeps cooking like this I may have to marry this one." She told her and gave me a wink. She gave Eliana a little of the broth and She clapped her little chubby hands, kicked her feet and squealed. So, I did the same for Ares. He looked like he was ready to jump in the pot.

"So, Ladies, you guys ready to go Honky Tonkin' tonight." I asked them.

"Yeah, I think it will be fun. I haven't been out dancing in forever." Leah said.

Jazz then came home and joined us. Alice dished out all of the clothing she had bought for everyone.

"Where are Edward and Carlisle?" Bella asked Jazz

"They said something about going to get baby books and other educational stuff." Jazz told us.

"Bella, I'll put yours and Em's in his room."

"Hey Jazz. I got a text from Peter. He and Char are going to meet us at the bar." I told him.

"Yeah I got the same text from him. Thanks Alice, I had no idea what he was talkin' about. I thought it was some more of his all-knowing Yoda shit."

Jasper then warmed both bottles of blood and bottles of breast milk for each of the babies, and he and I sat on the sofa and fed them.

"Jazz man, now I understand, just how you feel about Bella. It's the most incredible feeling in the world. I don't know how I'm going to be able to give her up when she moves on to Edward or Carlisle. How do you do it?" I asked him.

"Well for one, I have Leah too. But also, every time I hold one of my kids, I know I still have a piece of her with me. That will get you through, until she is free to be with us at will." He told me. I then nuzzled little Ares neck, and he smelled of his mother, and Lavender. And though he wasn't as warm as she was, you could still feel the warmth radiating off the kids.

"Eliana started pushing her milk away, and Jasper tried to give her a little blood. Ares on the other hand, had already finished off both milk and blood.

"Slow down little dude, you trying to get big as your Uncle Em?" he giggled and then slapped me across the face with his little chubby hand. Bella walked in just then to witness that, and she and Jazz had a hearty laugh at my expense.

"Come on, Little man, don't beat up Uncle Em. Jazz is she ready for a bath, I think they need a nap." Bella said to Jasper. She then went to pick up Ares.

"Can I do it Bella?" I asked. She then turned to Jazz

"Jazz, do you mind, if Em and I did bath time?"

"No not at all, it will give him practice. Besides, I think Leah and I could use some alone time. He said with a wink. He tossed Leah over his shoulder, and walked into his bedroom and closed the door. Thank God each of our rooms are soundproof.

We then walked to mine and now Bella's room. I went into the bathroom, and started the water in the bathtub, while Bella undressed the twins. I'm glad I brought the baby stuff out of Jazz's room as well.

We sat them in their bath rings in the tub, and watched them splash around and play with their rubber duckies and other bath toys.

"Bella, I can't wait to have ours." I told her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. We then finished bathing the babies. She showed me how to diaper, and dress them. This was going to be a challenge with my big hands. But we got it done. We then took them to the nursery and laid them down.

Bella and I were watching a movie, When Edward and Carlisle finally came in. They had their arms full of all sorts of books and games, and little baby musical instruments. A miniature piano, xylophone, and a guitar.

"Wow, you guys are really going to spoil them. Look at all that stuff." Bella said with a laugh.

"It's not spoiling, love. All of this is for their education. And Uncle Edward is going to have fun tonight with them." Edward said as he was headed to the nursery with their haul.

"Well just don't wake them, we just put them down for a nap." Bella told them.

"Well what time can we get them up?" Carlisle was being his usual impatient self. Bella just rolled her eyes. She walked over and handed him the baby monitor.

"Let them wake up on their own, please. They need their rest. You'll hear them when they wake." She said and came back and sat next to me. I wrapped her in my arms and pulled her into my lap. I began to nuzzle her into my chest. She then looked up at me with those big doe eyes. I wanted her so badly at that moment

"Bella, honey. It just dawned on me, that I haven't hunted in a few days. Will you be okay while I go for a quick hunt?" I asked.

"Sure Em, everyone else is here. I will be fine." She told me. She then reached her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. It was like my own slice of heaven. I then ran out the door for my hunt.

* * *

 **I think Em is starting to grow up. What do you think. R &R**

 **I almost forgot. In case you dont know the song: Freak me, by Silk** **youtube dot com/watch?v=d3n3L7b4MKw**


	17. Chapter 17

**Can I just say. Whenever I picture Charlotte. I don't see the girl that was briefly shown in Breaking Dawn. I picture Kristen Chinowyck. With the voice of Reba McIntyre. A busty little bitty thang, with a deep deep southern drawl. I totally see Jackson Rathbone and Jasper, and Killian as Emmett. I don't have a Peter yet. So If you guys have any suggestions. And of course, nobody can be Edward except Robert Pattinson. However, I saw Water for Elephants last night. I like him a lot better in that movie**

* * *

 **BPOV**

After Emmett left, I had some time for myself, which was nice for a change. I went into the kitchen, and looked around at the mess Emmett left, and just shook my head.

While I'm sure it wasn't easy for him to make this fabulous meal for me, being, he doesn't eat anymore. I wish he could be a little cleaner when he cooks.

I begin to scrub the kitchen. I then make some bottles for the babies, so Edward and Carlisle won't have any problem with the babies while we are gone.

After I'm done, I walk toward now, mine and Emmett's room, and I hear the faint moans coming from Leah and Jasper. I thought these rooms were soundproof. Maybe they are a lot louder in there than I hear out here. I thought to myself. You know, it would be nice if Leah and I were pregnant together this time.

I decided, while I had some free time, I'd just relax, and read for a while. I picked up Emmett's Amazon fire, and decided to see exactly what he reads. I found the Divergent Series, and decided to give it a read. It was really good. As a matter of fact, I was so engrossed in reading, I didn't hear Edward and Carlisle come into the room.

They both were standing there with their eyes black with lust. In the blink of an eye, they both were on me. Edward holding me down while sitting on my chest, with my arms pinned above my head, while Carlisle is tearing my yoga pants off.

"Why are you denying us Isabella?" Carlisle said as he ran his nose up my slit, and Edward was planting kisses on my neck.

"My God, Isabella, you smell divine, please do not continue to deny us. I need you. Carlisle said to me as he began to insert a finger in my pussy

"Why are you doing this? This is to be my choice not yours." I told them.

"Love, we have been trying, but it's been so long, and you are so tempting. We can no longer resist. Please, just let me taste you. I promise, we will leave you satisfied.

"NO CARLISLE, I DON'T WANT YOU, NOT LIKE THIS." I screamed at him. Carlisle then roared.

"HOW DARE YOU DENY ME!" He continued to roar, while undoing his pants.

"NO, Carlisle. You said you just wanted to taste her. You promised you wouldn't take her. I will not let you harm her like this." Edward then got off me, and was pinning Carlisle to the wall.

"Edward, you know you can't resist her anymore than I can. You want her too." He tried to reason with Edward.

"While all of that is true, Carlisle. I will not take her against her will. You told me she would be receptive of this. How are you blocking your true thoughts from me? You need to get ahold of yourself." Edward told Carlisle, while Carlisle was snarling and nipping at Edward.

"JASPER!" Edward was calling for Jasper to come and assist him with Carlisle.

Jasper and Leah were in the room in a flash, Jasper only in a pair of boxer briefs and Leah in a robe. He must have sent a cocktail of calming emotions, because Carlisle then quieted and nearly slumped to the floor.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Emmett said as he entered the room.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry. Carlisle talked me into helping him to seduce Isabella, or so he told me. He tricked me into thinking she would be receptive to it, and that he just needed to taste her. But when she refused him. He tried to force her. That's when I stopped him and called for Jasper. He is becoming obsessed. It's all he ever talks about anymore. I cannot keep him satisfied anymore." Edward told him.

Emmett then became so angry he was punching Carlisle repeatedly in the face, while growling and snarling. Jasper and Edward tried to pull him off Carlisle. But Emmett was so enraged, that he threw poor Edward clean out the window, and Jasper into the wall. However, Carlisle was not fighting back.

"STOP IT. STOP THIS INSTANT!" I yelled.

"I can't do this." I told them now crying. "I don't know how I thought I could be mated to four men, and it work out fine. I must have been out of my mind to listen to Winona. Leah, pack my children's things. I have to get out of here. There is no way I am going to subject my children to this." I told her still sobbing. Before I knew what was happening, all four men were holding me in some manner.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella. I don't know what came over me. But please, please. I am begging you. Please don't leave us. I promise to behave. But we can't live without you." They were now, all four of them, purring stroking and nuzzling me.

"This is the second time, you went against the agreement, Carlisle. I don't want to punish everyone for you being unable to control yourself. But I swear, if this happens again, I will be out of here so fast, your heads will spin." I told them.

"Isabella, I understand, its just I am so horny. Would you be terribly upset if I were to seek out other pleasures?" He asked me.

"Carlisle. I don't wish to lose you. So, if that is what it takes for you to continue with our arrangement. I know that you are an Incubus. And Edward can only do so much, to curb your appetite. We are all very sexual in nature. I know that is why I have four mates. But I won't be forced. Why don't you go to Denali for a while?" I told him.

"I think that would be best". Edward told him. "While I am glad to give you the release you need. I think I need a break as well. That was the only reason I was willing to assist you in this. I just didn't know it would turn out like this. But I think we need to start focusing on the ultimate goal. Why don't you go get packed and leave? I can handle the children on my own tonight. Isabella deserves to have a little fun to night, especially now, with everything that's happened." Wow, I was really surprised at Edward. He seemed so much more mature.

"Where is Alice by the way?" I asked. "Why didn't she see this happening?"

"I'm here, Bella. I decided to go with Emmett on the hunt, since I didn't hunt today either. Once I saw the decision. I told Emmett. That's why we got back when we did." She told me. I heard her from the nursery. "But I will stay with Edward tonight with the babies. You do deserve to have some fun tonight. I came here, to be protectors to these children."

Just then Jasper's cellphone chimed with a text message.

 _Tell the annoying little pixie, since she won't be joining us tonight, I am sending someone to keep her company. -_ PW

Jasper showed me the phone. Peter. How does he always do that? I look at Jasper for the answer.

"He thinks he's the all-knowing Yoda. It's a gift. He see's things, but not like Alice which are based on decisions. _HE_ says he just knows shit."

Carlisle comes back in with a bag thrown over his shoulder, with his head hung low.

"Isabella, please know that I love you with all my heart, and I really am sorry for how I behaved. Please tell me you forgive me?" I walk over to him, and throw my arms around him and give him a deep passionate kiss.

"Carlisle, I do love you. I know it's hard for you. There are so many changes taking places for a 300+ year old vampire to grasp all at once. I've replaced you as leader of your coven, plus you now have to share me with all of your coven members. But I have to be in control of how this happens. After our first goal is completed and I become one of you, we are free to explore this part of our mating at will. But until our family is complete, I can only be with one of you at a time. I need to be able to form that bond with each of you individually. So, go, let the Denali's take care of your incubus demon, while I take care of our family. Jasper and Emmett already understand how important this time is for us. Once our turn comes, you too will be glad I did it this way." I told him.

"Isabella, I do trust your judgement. That is the only reason, I am so willing to give you the leadership role. I will be back when you get pregnant. I will still take care of your medical needs. And this time…I'll have a sonogram." He said with a laugh. I gave him another kiss, and he headed towards the door.

"Jasper, let me know when you are ready to start on the new property." He called back.

"Will do, Carlisle. Have fun." And with that Carlisle was out the door.

Emmett started checking and marking me for injury. I never get tired of this part.

30 minutes later, Leah and Alice came in and kicked Emmett out. "It's time for you guys to start getting ready. I'll do both your hair and makeup." Alice told me and Leah.

While Alice was curling millions of spirals in my hair, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. Start working on your makeup." She said as she flitted off to the door. After a few minutes, Charlotte walked into the room, in the cutest little cowgirl outfit. She was wearing denim booty shorts, with a pink plaid shirt with fringe on the back, that was tied under her ample boobs. A white cowgirl hat and white cowgirl boots.

"Hey, Char. Don't you look cute." I looked at the door behind her as she walked in, expecting Alice to be following her. "Um, where's Alice?"

"Thank ya, sug. I'm here to finish your hair. Alice is a little…preoccupied right now with her mate." Charlotte said.

"WHAT!? WHO!?" I said with surprise. We all took off toward the door and peeked out to the sitting area, looking like cartoons. Charlotte's head up top, mine in the middle and Leah's at the bottom. There, sure enough, Alice is shamelessly flirting with Demetri Volturi. While Peter stands with his back propped against the door jam, and arms folded like a demented chaperone.

"Peter Whitlock, if you don't get your ass away from them and go find the other boys, I'm gonna rip off some parts, I know you need." Charlotte called out to him in her classic southern drawl.

"OH sugarfoot, you never let me have no fun." Peter said with a scowl on his face.

"Hey there sweet pea, wolf gal, y'all ready to have some fun? Wolf gal, I wouldn't drink tonight if I were you. Now where's that obviously amply fertile brother of mine." Peter drawled out.

"Um, he's down in his room with Em, Edward and the babies." I told him with a curious look on my face. What the fuck is he saying. I look down at Leah, as she looks up at me with a horrified look on her face.

"Oh, Goodie. I get to play with my little niece and nephew." He then walks into Jasper's room, and I hear.

"Hey, there you two cutie pa-tooties." Before the door closes.

"C'mon girls, let's get you two ready." Charlotte says.

"W-w-what does he mean, I shouldn't drink tonight? Is he saying I'm pregnant?" Leah asks. "How could he possibly know that?

"Sugar, nobody knows how Peter just knows shit. Not even him. But if he's warning ya, not to drink to night. I'd heed that warning. I haven't known him to be wrong yet, cryptic as fuck, but never wrong." Charlotte says.

"Don't worry, Leah. You knew it was coming eventually. I actually secretly hoped we'd be pregnant at the same time this time." I told her.

"If ya, don't mind me askin', are y'all sure y'all are ready to have a whole house full of chil'en?"

"It really won't be that bad, Char. I mean Hybrid babies grow so fast. You need to go down and see them. They are so big already. They look like they are 6 months old already, in just six weeks. And it only takes them 7 years until they are at full maturity." I told her.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing. I always wondered what it'd be like to be a Mama. I think, I'd make a good mama." Charlotte said with a far-off look. Course, I'd have two chil'en to look after, with the 100-year-old man-child, I'm married to." We all laughed. An Idea, suddenly came into my mind. Of course, I'd have to talk it over with my mates before I decided to do anything.

Charlotte finally finished with both our hair, and we were dressed and ready to go. I was wearing black skinny jeans, with a red shirt similar to Charlottes but the fringe was down my arms and the back. With a black cowgirl hat and boots. But as Leah, was getting dressed. We noticed a little pudge in her lower abdomen, as she was having trouble buttoning her jeans.

We all meet up in the sitting room. The men are looking sexy as fuck. Jasper is wearing black jeans with just a black leather vest, black pointed toe cowboy boots with a gold toe tip. and a chained wallet, with the chain connected to the beltloops of his Jeans. Emmett, has on a tight fitting red t-shirt, with black jeans, black cowboy boots and a leather jacket. The t-shirt is showing off all his muscled chest and abs. Peter even managed to pull off sexy.

Jasper walks over to Leah and looks at her with a worried expression on his face. "You alright honey?" He asked her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest.

"Jasper, babe, I think I'm pregnant." She told him. He gave her a sexy ass smirk and kissed her chastely on the lips. "Yeah, honey, ya are. I heard the heartbeat a couple of days ago. I was just waitin' for ya to notice yourself. You're alright with it though, right?" He asked her, looking down at her while she is still wrapped in his arms.

"Yeah, Jasper. I'm still just a little shocked. I just never thought I'd have a baby. But I'm ecstatic." She told him. And he gave her a passionate kiss.

"Well let's get that sexy caramel ass in gear and let's go have some fun." Jasper said, and we headed out the door for some dancing.

* * *

 **One of my reviewers commented that the last chapter made her suspicious of Edward and Carlisle. While I wasn't going in that direction. Last night, while I was shopping for my last minute Thanksgiving meal items. Sitting in the parking lot of the grocery store. This came to me. So LayLay. Thank you for the inspiration. I hope you enjoyed this. Tell me what you guys think.**


	18. Outtake Peter's POV

**This was just me to be fun. I hope y'all like it. I'd also like to welcome my first Beta Cherokee EagleFeather**

* * *

 **PPOV**

I decided that the best place to take the newly formed Swan coven, was to the Red Rock Saloon, in Madison. I knew they were up for a lot of challenges and this would probably be there last time to really let their hair down and have some real fun. Tonight, it just so happened, they had a live performer.

We had no problems getting in. Of course, we had gorgeous women, with us. Not to mention, me and my hot as hell brother. And that big lug Emmett ain't so bad himself, even if he is big as a damn bear.

I already had it set up that we would be in the VIP section for the show. My Yoda mind told me it would be a good idea.

We got situated in the VIP section, with complimentary bottle service. The sexy hostess, came sashaying in, clad only in a bikini, a pair of chaps, cowgirl hat, and boots.

"What can I get y'all sexy men to drink?" Oh hell, this stupid little human is startin' off wrong already. Every man in this room, has a woman attached to his arm; and this bitch is only acknowledging the men. I swiftly pull Charlotte into my lap, wrap my arms tightly around her and nuzzle into her neck. I take a peek over at Jasper, and he's just sittin' there with a shit eating grin on his face. I can practically feel the heat comin' off Bella, and Char's growl is vibratin' my man parts so much, I'm liable to dry hump her right where she is.

"Bella, honey. This is your show. Tell the woman what you want to drink." Emmett says from the comfort of Bella's neck. He had the same idea I did. Hold ya woman and let her run the show, but Bella has ideas of her own. She kisses Emmett chastely on the lips before she gets up and does the same to Jasper, and then Leah, who is sittin' in Jaspers lap.

"Honey, if you have anything to say to anyone in this room, you need to direct all inquiries to me. Now, why don't you run your skinny ass along, and bring us 2 bottles of Cabo Wabo Tequila, and 3 bottles of Jack Daniels Black Label? And if you are a good little girl, and keep this one supplied with Coca-Cola," Bella said, pointing to Leah, "maybe I'll bring you home with us, and let Peter and Charlotte over there have a little fun with you." Bella said to the waitress, with a sinister grin on her face, that would scare even a vampire.

The waitress just stands there for a moment, trying to digest what just happened. But then I begin to smell the arousal, emitting from her, before she gives Bella, a sexy smile, and a wink. "Yes Ma'am, anything you want, sugar. I'll be right back with Y'all drinks."

We all laughed. "Bella's gonna be one bad ass bitch. I bet once she's turned, she could even give Maria a run for her money." Charlotte said to me.

I then pulled out a $100 bill and laid it on the table. Jasper and Emmett did the same. Jasper then pulled out his black card and handed it to Bella.

"Bella honey, this is for the drinks. That there on the table is her tip. But she has to work for it." He told her.

The waitress then comes back, with a setup of ice, shot glasses, rock glasses and a Coke for Leah. A few minutes later, she's back with the five bottles and another Coke for Leah.

"You can start a tab with this," Bella says to her, giving her the black card. "Every time you see a bottle empty, I expect it to be replaced. See that on the table. That's your tip. Every time you miss a bottle, $50 gets taken away."

"Yes Ma'am," the little girl says to Bella. As she turns to walk out of our section, Bella slaps her on the ass.

"Now, that little fun is over, let's dance!" Bella says. She cracks a bottle of Tequila while Jasper opens the whiskey. They pour out shots, and everyone takes their choice of drinks before we head to the dance floor.

I pull my little Char to me and we start to two-step. The others follow suit. After a couple of rounds around the dance floor, the music stops, and the announcer comes onto the stage. He announces the Charlie Daniels Band. Well, I'll be damned. I just start laughin'.

"What the fuck is up with you Peter?" Char asks me.

"Nothin' sugar foot. You'll see in just a moment." I tell her. I try to turn my back on the stage and hide behind everybody else. Now why the fuck did my Yoda knower, have to be so damn cryptic and not tell my ass to stay hidden in VIP.

"Well I'll be damned, Y'all, we got somewhat of a celebrity in the house tonight, I mean besides me that is." Charlie Daniels himself says to the crowd. "Y'all know my song 'The Devil went down to Georgia'?" The crowd went wild. "Well, very few people know, that song was inspired by a true event. When I was just a young man, about 21 years old. I actually met the devil himself. He actually challenged me to a fiddle pickin' in exchange for my soul. Well, Y'all, that devils in the house tonight; and me and him have been friends ever since. Peter Whitlock, why don't you come on up here, and play with me on the song I wrote special for you."

I take my Raybans from my pocket and put them on and head to the stage.

"Oh no you don't, boy. Take off them shades, and let the people see them freaky contacts you like to wear." Charlie says to me once I make it to the stage.

"Charlie, I ain't got my fiddle." I try to tell him, tryin' my damnedest to weasel my way out of this.

"Pete, I think I can round up a fiddle for ya. C'mon now, let's give him a hand to help encourage him." Charlie says to the crowd. I hear my group whoop and holler the loudest. One of his stagehands brings out the actual golden fiddle that Charlie Daniels took from me that night. Charlie just winks at me and starts playing the intro

The devil went down to Georgia  
He was lookin' for a soul to steal  
He was in a bind  
'Cause he was way behind  
And he was willin' to make a deal

When he came upon this young man  
Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot  
And the devil jumped  
Up on a hickory stump  
And said,

A stagehand came out just then and placed a microphone stand and microphone in front of me. I guess this was my queue:

"boy, let me tell you what

I guess you didn't know it  
But I'm a fiddle player too  
And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you

Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy  
But give the devil his due  
I'll bet a fiddle of gold  
Against your soul  
'Cause I think I'm better than you"

The boy said, "my name's Johnny  
And it might be a sin  
But I'll take your bet  
And you're gonna regret  
'Cause I'm the best there's ever been"

Johnny, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard  
'Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia, and the devil deals the cards  
And if you win, you get this shiny fiddle made of gold  
But if you lose, the devil gets your soul

The devil opened up his case  
And he said, "I'll start this show"  
And fire flew from his fingertips  
As he rosined up his bow

Then he pulled the bow across the strings  
And it made an evil hiss  
And a band of demons joined in  
And it sounded something like this

When the devil finished  
Johnny said, "well, you're pretty good, old son  
But sit down in that chair right there  
And let me show you how it's done"

He played Fire on the Mountain run boys, run  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in a bread pan pickin' out dough  
Granny, does your dog bite? No child, no

The devil bowed his head  
Because he knew that he'd been beat  
And he laid that golden fiddle  
On the ground at Johnny's feet

Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back  
If you ever want to try again  
I done told you once you son of a bitch  
I'm the best that's ever been"

He played Fire on the Mountain run boys, run  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in a bread pan pickin' out dough  
Granny, does your dog bite? No child, no

After the song was done. Charlie Daniels and I gave each other a hug. I whispered to him that The Major and Char, was in the audience too and that The Major just had a set of twins. Charlie looked at me wide-eyed. By then the rest of the crew had made their way back up to VIP. I pointed out to Charlie where they were. He looked up at the Major and gave him a thumb up.

"How the hell is that possible?" he asked me.

"His mate is a human. I told him

"Well after the show, you make sure you bring them backstage, so I can meet this miracle woman, that has tamed that evil son of a bitch. Now give me my fuckin' fiddle back, I won this from you fair and square, fucker." He said to me with a laugh. I handed him back my golden fiddle and made my way off the stage and back up to VIP at the started their next set.

"What the fuck Peter? How the hell do you know Charlie Daniels?" Emmett asked me.

"Well, it's a long story; but the Major and Char were there too. Anyway, he wants me to bring Y'all backstage once the show is over. I decided to open one of the other bottles of Jack and I downed that fucker quickly. The waitress came back to the room then.

"Are you really the devil himself?" She asked me.

"Yeah honey, I really am." I then picked up the $300 off the table and handed it to her. I told her we were done for the night, and we made our way backstage before we got into any more trouble.

Once we got backstage in the dressing room. Charlie and the band made introductions.

"Now Charlie, it's not like I ain't ever glad to see you, but what the fuck are you doin' here? The Marquee said that Bella Cain was supposed to be playin' tonight. Trust me, boy, if I'd known, I would have picked a different bar."

"Well, Amber Dawn got sick, and they had to postpone their tour. They knew I was in the area and asked if I could take this one for them. Peter, I been looking for ya, for a long time. And now that I know Y'all are still around. I was going to give this back to you." He pulled out my fiddle from its case, "because of you, Peter…" he then stepped up closer and whispered in my ear, "and the fact that you didn't eat me that day. I am where I am today. However, instead…" He then stepped back and walked over to Bella. "I'd like you to have this little lady. Congratulations on your newborn twins, and for taming that smug bastard behind you." He then put the fiddle back in its case, took out a magic marker, signed the case, and handed it to Bella.

"OH MY GOD, I actually have an autographed fiddle from Charlie Daniels himself," Bella said

"You know I should drain your ass right now Charlie. You know good and damn well that fiddle is mine." I told him with a scowl on my face.

"No fucker, it's MINE! I won it fair and square; I can give it to whomever I damn well please." He said to me

"Oh, Peter. Don't be sore. I'll let you play it whenever you want." Bella told me and then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

We hung out with the band for another hour or so, catchin' up before we headed back home.

Once we were in the truck, everyone was silent for a while, I guess they were trying to figure out how to start the conversation. I kept checking the rear-view mirror. That son of a bitch, Jasper, just kept givin' me that same shit eatin' grin. If I thought I could win, I'd rip his fuckin' smug ass lips right off his face.

"OK Peter, Spill. How the hell…? Did you know they were playing tonight?" Bella asked me. How is this not exposure?" She asked me.

"Well Bella. There are certain humans, that the Volturi considers, too high profile, to turn or kill. As long as they keep the secret, The Volturi tends to overlook. And since it has never been confirmed or denied to Charlie Daniels, exactly what we are. I saw no harm. However, it is possible, if they hear of this little stunt tonight, they could kill my ass. But it could be easily explained by Charlie as a publicity stunt." I told her.

"That still doesn't explain, how you know him," Leah says to me.

"First of all, it's your man's fault. Him and his fuckin' bets. We were out on the town in this little bum-fuck one horse town, called Willachoochee, GA. It's even smaller than Forks. I think even today there's only 1300 people if that. It was my idea to stop there just because of the name." I told them.

"Don't fuckin' blame me. I told ya, that boy was gonna whip your ass, but you insisted you played better fiddle than him. And if I recall, you lost twice that night. Your precious gold fiddle, and $500." The Major said to me.

"Well, can I tell my fuckin' story or not?" I said to the Major, lookin' at him through the rear-view. "Anyway, the Major was goin' on and on about how good that boy was. And I was just runnin' my mouth. I told the Major that yeah, the boy was good, but I was better. And I could out pick him any day, and that I'd bet my golden fiddle on it. And I may have had one too many bottles of whiskey that night. Well after the bar closed, me, the Major and Char were hanging out in the alley. Lookin' for a meal. When that boy, wandered down the alley with his fiddle." I told them.

"And I told Peter, well here's your chance. I'll bet you $500 that boy will outplay you. I walked over to the boy and introduced myself. Told him I really like the way he played. I told him, that my friend here said you were good, but he was better." Jasper piped in.

"Well, he introduced himself as Charlie Daniels, Jr., and said he was up for the challenge. We gave up on our meal at that point, and I told Charlie to follow us back to our place. Once there, Char pulled out her banjo and the Major pulled out his guitar. I had a couple of fiddles back then. I didn't immediately pull out my golden fiddle. We played a few songs with him. Charlie told me I was pretty good. But he was better. I told him just hold his horses. Let me get my best fiddle, and the challenge was on." I told them. "And that song is bullshit. It was Charlie that wanted my fiddle once he saw it. He told me if he won, he wanted my fiddle. When I asked him what I get if I won? He looked at me square in the eye. And said…

"Son, I know you ain't human, now I don't know what Y'all are. But I've spent enough time in Savannah, GA, and New Orleans to know, you must be the devil himself, with the red eyes of yourn, and I'd bet my soul for a chance at that golden fiddle." The Major piped in again. Giving Charlie's account word for word. I peaked in the rear-view again and everyone's sittin' there, lookin' like guppies, with their mouths hangin' open, sans the Major.

"Yep, that's exactly what he said," Char confirmed, grabbin' my hand across the center console and gave it a little squeeze. She knows this is a sore subject for me, 'cause that was my daddy's fiddle. It was the only thang I had of his.

"Well, like the song said, I started rosinin' my bow at vampire speed. But I was nervous. I couldn't lose my fiddle. The first stroke of the bow against the strings, came this evil screech. But then I righted myself, and I played the best damn fiddle, I ever had." I told them.

"Well yeah, ya did, Peter. I admit. But that was until Charlie Daniels pulled out a few tricks of his own. By the time that boy was finished, I swear to god that fiddle was on fire. He sawed that fiddle with notes I didn't even know existed." The Major said to them. A vibratin' growl then escaped my chest.

"And I had no choice, I bowed my head and handed my fiddle over to him, and told him to get the fuck out of my house, before I took his worthless soul anyway. Years later, I heard my first Charlie Daniels band song. And when I heard that song the first time on the radio. I whooped and hollered so loud. I was right proud of him. Every chance I got. I would make sure I caught his concerts. But I never showed my face again to him, until now. And If I'd known he was playin' tonight. He would never have seen me. My knower told me, somethin' was off tonight, but the cryptic fucker bit me in the ass again." I told them

"Aww, Peter. Does the fiddle have sentimental value to you?" Bella asked me. Jasper told me that girl was just too selfless for her own good.

"Bella, it belonged to my daddy. But don't you fret none, sweet pea. You are my family now. And it's back in the rightful hands of family. So, I'm right proud for you to keep it." I told her.

Once we made it back to the house, Bella got out of the truck, and threw her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Petey. I had a wonderful time tonight, and it was all because of you." She told me. That little girl is gonna make one hell of a leader.

* * *

 **Well, did ya? When I started this chapter, I just wanted the group to have a little fun night out. And to show that Bella is becoming a bad bitch, and coming into her own. But, I watched Urban Cowboy the other night, and the Charlie Daniels Band played in a club in that movie. I thought that was fun as hell. And this particular club in Madison Wi is an actual club that has live performers. And Bella Cain is due to play there this month. We are going to pretend, Charlie Daniels is not 81-years-old here. But can't y'all just imagine Peter, running his mouth and getting himself into that kind of trouble. I imagine, Char, Jasper, and Peter, after they left Maria. It wasn't all depressing, I imagine they got into a lot of hijinks.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry for the delay in this story. I plan to catch up on all my stories very soon. Thank you for your patience**

* * *

 ** _Three months later_**

 **BPOV**

Carlisle was home to give me another ultrasound and check-up on mine and Emmett's pregnancy. I had decided that I would not punish Carlisle any longer for what he tried to do to me. I would tell him that he didn't have to leave this time. That it was now his turn for us to bond and have our child. I really did love, Carlisle. I had been attracted to him from the very first moment I met him. But of course, I had been attracted to all the Cullen Coven. Never in my wildest dreams did I think my destiny would come to pass.

Emmett, even though he was playful and childish at times, was a very loving and caring mate. I still remember the night we came home, after Peter taking us out to the bar.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _After I went to check on Edward and the twins, I went into my new room with Emmett. The room was glowing with candles, and I saw rose petals covering the bed. I heard Emmett's sexy voice coming from the bathroom._

 _"Bella, come in here sweetheart." I walked into the ensuite and saw it was also glowing with candlelight. There waiting for me with a single red rose was Emmett. He had a bubble bath drawn for me. He walked over to me and handed me the rose._

 _"Isabella, my queen, I feel deeply honored you chose me, as you mating partner. I look forward to creating a new life with you, to strengthen our bond. I am going to take care of you like you belong to me and me alone." He told me while holding my face in both his hands. He then bent his head and kissed me. He then deepened the kiss with all the passion for me he possessed. He then began to strip me of my clothes._

 _"Bella, I am going to bathe you." He delicately removed my clothes and lifted me into the bath. He then stripped his clothes and joined me in the bathtub. He sat behind me and pulled my back to his chest and gently began to wash me. His strokes were so gentle, as he applied open-mouthed kisses to my neck._

 _"Bella, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." He told me. "The first time I laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted you for myself. At the time I was with Rose, and you seemed to be drawn to Edward. But I vowed that day I would find a way to have you for myself, even if I had to steal you away. It was Alice, who told me to be patient, that I would have my time with you. She couldn't see how, when, or why, but she said we all would have a part of you. So I broke it off with Rosalie. She always understood we would not be forever. Now Bella, let me show you what you mean to me." He said to me as he got out of the tub and dried himself and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then grabbed another towel before lifting me out of the bath. He dried me off gently and carried me into the bedroom. He laid me gently on the bed, lying on my stomach. He then picked up lavender massaging oil, and gently rubbed the oils into my skin, while massaging my muscles._

 _"Emmett baby, that feels amazing," I told him. And it did. As big and strong as he was, his touch was so gentle, so loving. He trailed kisses when he touched me, sending a spark that ignited a fire in me. I started to moan at his touches and kisses._

 _"Baby, I am trying hard to keep from ravishing you, but Bella, that noise you are making, makes it hard to resist." He told me in a husky lust filled voice. I picked my head up and looked over my shoulder at him. I knew my eyes were dark with lust for him._

 _"Then don't," I told him. A growl then rumbled low in his chest. He then turned me over and was leaning over me between my legs. He then began to massage my neck, and down my chest, while kissing me. He then thrust his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like passion fruit, and I never wanted to stop kissing him. His strong but gentle hands then made their way down to my breast. He broke the kiss when my lungs begged for air. His kisses then trailed his hands down to one of my breast while his hands worked its magic on the other. I moaned and arched my back while reaching my hands into the tight curls of his head. I held his head to my chest and ran my hands through his hair. I felt my nails scrape against his scalp and he began to purr._

 _"Bella, baby what are you doing to me?" He asked in his husky lust-filled voice. I knew what he felt because I felt it too. He stopped the kisses and looked into my eyes. I could feel my soul connecting with him. He continued to trail his hands down my stomach. The closer he got to my core, I could feel my arousal start to build and the wetness from my core started to leak out of me. I saw Emmett take a deep breath, as he took in the scent of my arousal, and his eyes got even darker, and I felt his hard cock grow harder against my inner thigh. He then lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He then took his hand and wrapped it around his engorged cock and tease it at my entrance._

 _"Please, Emmett, baby, don't tease me. I need to feel you inside me, I need you now" I said with a breathy moan._

 _"My queen, your wish is my command." As soon as the words left his lips, he was fully sheathed completely in my pussy._

 _"Oh, God, Emmett!" I screamed at the intrusion. "Yessssss," I hissed._

 _"My God baby, so wet, so damn good. Baby, you feel so good around my cock." He said as he thrust deeper and deeper into me. He pulled almost completely out of me, as I felt is tip just inside my entrance, before thrusting into me again. He then rolled his hips, before thrusting out and into me again._

 _"Oh, Yes Em, Oh yes. Just like that. Don't stop baby" He got on his knees, and sit back on his haunches and pulled me up to his chest. I wrapped my legs higher around him and locked my feet behind his back, allowing him to thrust deeper He then reached between us and circled his thumb around my clit._

 _"Cum for me, my lovely girl." I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck, as a gushed all over his enormous cock._

 _"That's it, baby," He said as his thrust became faster and deeper. Suddenly he pulled completely out of me and I groaned at the loss. He quickly turned me over, onto my hands and knees, then pressed my shoulders into the mattress, before he was thrusting into me from behind._

 _"So, good Em. SO CLOSE!" I was panting, as he continued to thrust into me._

 _"Again, Babe, CUM NOW BELLA!" He growled as he thrust, his balls now slapping my clit. I grunted loudly and began to shake, as again, my cum started gushing out._

 _"This is my pussy now, Bella. It doesn't matter who had you before, our who will have you later. For now, you are mine, all mine" Emmett told me, punctuating words with his thrusts. "Now baby, cum with me. Come with your mate, Bella" He said. With a few more erratic thrust, Emmett was spilling his seed deep into my womb. I screamed Emmett's name as I fell over the edge this time. I then collapsed on the bed. Emmett rolled onto the bed and brought me to cuddles against him._

 _"Did I hurt you baby?" Em said as he nuzzled into my neck and began to purr again._

 _"No baby, you didn't hurt me, Em. That was amazing." I told him._

 _"Bella, you have to tell me if I am hurting you. I never want to be too rough with you, but you make me lose myself. You are so strong and so beautiful, sometimes I forget that you are still human. I don't know if you felt that, but you now own my soul, my beautiful queen." He told me, as he pulled my hair to one side and continued kissing the back of my neck and upper back between my shoulder blades. He then continued to purr, as I drifted off to sleep. We made love, again and again, all through the night and into the next day. Only stopping for me to eat and to briefly sleep before Emmett was entering me again and again._

 _Two weeks later, we discovered I was pregnant again, with Emmett's child. Leah and I shared our pregnancies together. Jasper cared for her, while Emmett cared for me. Leah had a set of twins also from Jasper, a son, and daughter and delivered two days ago. They were beautiful, with Leah's caramel colored skin and jet black hair, but with Jasper's green eyes, from when he was human._

 _Now, Carlisle was here to see how much further I would carry Emmett's daughter._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Emmett was right by my side, as Carlisle checked my cervix and gave me, hopefully, my final ultrasound before having our daughter.

"We don't want any surprises this time Bella. I think you have about three more days, if you haven't gone into labor by then, I want to go ahead and induce. So, I don't want you to leave the house until then.

"That's fine Carlisle, I can do that. And Carlisle…" He stopped and looked at me.

"This time, Carlisle, you don't have to leave again. We will have our mating time next." I told him. I was rewarded with Carlisle's brilliant smile. He came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you, Isabella. I am truly sorry how I treated you previously. It was hard for me to give up my role as leader, and I felt I had to dominate you to show, who was in charge. I know that was a mistake. And I promise you, I will love and care for you like a queen deserves." He told me.

Emmett growled at him. "Knock it off, papa bear. She's still mine for now." Emmett growled.

"Sorry Emmett, I didn't mean to overstep. I know you are still in your mating session." Carlisle said as he held his hands up in surrender.

Emmett then gave me a passionate kiss. I was truly going to miss my time with him. "Baby, are you hungry?" he asked me.

"Pregnant lady, Em. When am I not hungry." Emmett laughed and helped me down off the exam table and we walked into the living room, with Emmett holding my hand, and his free hand at the small of my back, my belly leading the way. When we walked in, we saw Leah, Jasper and the twins, sitting on the large sectional sofa. Jackson, their son sitting on Leah's lap, while Jasper held their daughter Jazmyn. Emmett helped me to sit next to Leah, then went off to the kitchen to make me breakfast. Jackson immediately became agitated to get away from his mother, so he could come to me. Once I held my arms out to him, he laid his head on my belly and was content. Since he was born, he rarely left my side, which was a little strange. He wouldn't let his mother or father feed him, only me. And when I fed him, his little tiny hand was always touching my belly. Emmett then came back with a plate of Eggs, bacon and toast, a bowl of fresh cut up fruit, and a mug of blood. He sat it on a TV tray in front of me. I balanced Jackson with one arm and my belly, while eating with my free hand.

"Do you think he's in love with my daughter?" I asked as I leaned back and Jackson proceeded to fall asleep with my hand resting on my belly. He had a look of complete contentment on his face. I looked at Leah and Jasper.

"I think you may be right Bella, I feel the love and adoration he has pouring out of him. So it's either for you or your daughter." Jasper said to me.

"Jay, he's just a baby, how could he know?" Leah asked.

"Leah, darlin', he may be just a baby, but he's a special form of hybrid, part wolf, and part vampire. His instincts are hyper-sensitive. He may very well have an imprint, as well as a mating pull." Jasper told her.

Just then Eliana came in and sat next to her father and placed her hand on her father's arm. Jasper looked at her with concentration, meaning he was listening to her silent communication.

"Elie, honey I told you, it's not polite to speak to someone like that when there are others in the room. You need to learn to use your words, honey." I told her. She looked at me, then to Jackson as if she was afraid to say anything. She then looked up to her father as if it was ok. Jasper nodded his head

"Go on Sweetpea, tell her." He said as he continued to nod his head.

"Mommy, I was just telling daddy that Jackie can hear your baby," Elie told me.

"Honey, how do you know that?" I asked her. I looked at my beautiful four-month-old, who now appeared to be four or 5 years old.

"Because he told me, he talks to me in here." She told me pointing to her head.

"Elie, darlin' are you telling he speaks with you in your mind? Why hasn't he spoken to any of us?" Jasper asked her.

"He doesn't want you to be mad at him. He only told me because I talk to him when I touch him. He says he can talk to the baby and that she is his, they will be best friends forever and ever." Elie said with while ducking her head. Jackson was now looking her with a scowl. Elie then mouthed to him 'sorry'.

"Jack sweetie, you don't have to be afraid to talk to us that way. I know its hard right now for you to form words. If you need to communicate something to us, we won't be upset." Leah told him. Her eye then widened in shock.

"Jack, sweetie, in a couple of days, she will come out, but can you ask her if she is ready now. If she is, she needs to let us know, so we can get her out safely." Leah said to him. Then I heard him, as clear as if he were speaking to me.

"Auntie Bella, baby scawared to come out. Her want to stay. But I tell her, I will keep her from being scawared, I will keep her safe." I placed my hand on Jacks little face, and kissed him sweetly on the forehead. I then patted my belly

"Aww Emmy honey, you don't have to be afraid. I will continue to keep you as safe out here as you are in there. And Jack and your Uncle Jay, Aunt Leah, of course, me and your daddy, and everyone else will always make you feel safe and cared for. Besides honey, everyone is dying to finally meet you. So whenever you are ready, we are ready for you." I told her. Emmett than used both hands to cup my face.

"Emmy?" He said with venom tears in his eyes.

"Emelia, Emelia Marie McCarty-Swan," I told him. He then dropped to his knees in front of me. He started applying butterfly kisses all over my face. He then kissed my belly.

Right then my water broke. Fucking great, I guess we have to get a new sofa.

 _ **MEANWHILE, BACK IN FORKS…**_

 **CHARLIE POV**

Esme has prepared the cottage for Lauren and Angela to stay in for a while after Lauren has our baby. Angela is also pregnant from Jacob, and still has a few more months to go. Both girls have completed high school. Jacob, Rosalie, and Jasper explained to the girls the world we actually live in. It took much more convincing to keep Lauren from running for the hills. Angela, on the other hand, was already very observant. She said she didn't know exactly what, but she knew the Cullens couldn't possibly be human. She also has a big heart, much like my daughter. God, I wish I had pursued her rather than Lauren. Don't get me wrong, I love my little pet very much, but her foul temper sometimes is too much. Angela, however, gets along better with my mate Esme.

Esme.

I love her so much, it's scary. She holds this household together. Her sweet and caring demeanor has calmed me so much, I don't require the attention of Tanya as often. I really wish she could change me, but according to Jasper, this coven is to fall under the Whitlock coven. Meaning he or his brother Peter would need to change me, and the girls. Peter and his wife Charlotte have been staying with us since Bella had the twins. Peter will change me, once Lauren has her baby, which should be any day now. I did not want to miss my new child being born. He and Esme will stay with me during the change, and help me once I awake a vampire. Jacob, Rosalie, and Charlotte with stay with the girls at the cottage.

Both Jacob and Peter have left from time to time, to help Jasper and the other men work on the new headquarters of the supernatural world. I was told, Leah was having her babies from Jasper, as well as Bella was having her new baby from Emmett. So most of the men were now back with their families for the time being. Carlisle, of course delivering both girls babies. Fortunately, both girls in our family will have human babies and can deliver normally in a hospital.

 **"CHARRRRRRRRRRLIE!"** I hear Lauren screeching. I run to the living room, in time to see Jake, scoop her up and run to the kitchen towards the garage.

"Don't just stand there dude, her water broke." Esme is down the stairs in a flash, with Lauren's overnight bag, along with Rose and Angie. We all climb into Lauren's Suburban and head to the hospital.

* * *

 **Jackson will have the wolf-pack's telepathy gift, but because he is part vampire, it always works, not just when he phases. I need a gift for his sister. Or should she have the same as her brother? Also I need a unique gift for Emmett and Bella's baby.**


	20. Chapter 19

**I really hate reading the same scene in a different point of view in other stories. However, I lost my laptop, in the middle of writing this chapter, in Emmett's POV. I started the chapter in Bella's POV from a desktop. I finally got my laptop back and read over what I had written, I really wanted to post that because it was really sexy, but I had to change it to match what I had written for Bella. I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

 **EMPOV**

After Carlisle finished giving Bella, what we hoped was her final check-up, I went to the kitchen and made her some breakfast. Once I made her some eggs, bacon toast and cut up some fruit, I then warmed some blood on the stove and poured it into a travel mug. I put everything on a tray to take out to Bella, sitting it on a TV tray and placing it in front of her. She then proceeded to scoff it down, like she hadn't eaten in a month.

"Do you think he's in love with my daughter?" Bella said as she leaned back, and Jackson fell asleep on her belly. Whoa, I so was not ready for that. My daughter wasn't even born yet, and already this little hybrid wolf pup wanted my daughter. But then I think back on the first time I ever laid eyes on Bella, and I too, knew then I loved her. We all did. It made no sense, but it happened nonetheless. It then made me think back the night I suppose our little angel was conceived.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _I finally got Bella home. We went in to check on Edward and the babies. I was glad he was finally growing up. It took me putting my dick in his ass for him to get the message. If I'd know that's all it took I'd have done it years ago. He had them in their bassinette, in his music room, while he played them a lullaby on his piano. No matter how pompous and arrogant he was, the kid was a brilliant musician and smart as fuck._

 _"How did it go?" Bella asked_

 _"It was perfect, Bella. They were little angels. Bella, I can't wait to have ours. I think I will really like being a father." He told her with a sincere smile. "Bella, what do you have there?" He asked._

 _Bella held the violin upright to show him. "It's a violin, autographed by Charlie Daniels Jr. of the Charlie Daniels Band._

 _"H—h—how in the world… Bella?!" He was completely in awe. I wouldn't have thought he'd known who that was. Edward was more into the classical stuff._

 _I thought now would be the perfect time to go to mine and now Bella's room and prepare what I needed. I ran a bath with her favorite freesia bubble bath and threw some rose petals in. I then went and scattered rose petals about the room. I got all the candles lit and put out some lavender massage oils. Not only would that soothe her muscles but help her sleep afterward, although I planned to put her through the paces, so she would definitely sleep like a baby. I didn't quite finish the candles in the bathroom before I heard Bella coming into the bedroom door. The gasp I heard escape her lips when she walked into the room, I knew she liked what I prepared for her._

 _"Bella I'm in here sweetheart," I called out to her, she walked into the ensuite and saw it was also glowing with candlelight. I then handed her a single red rose._

 _"Have I mentioned how beautiful and sexy you look tonight?" I asked her_

 _"I think you may have mentioned it a couple of times, while we were on the dance floor. Though it was hard to understand with all the nibbling you were doing on my neck." She replied with a giggle. She was still a little drunk, and a drunk Bella is a fun time._

 _"Well, I'm gonna tell you again, before I begin to nibble, you are one fine, sexy ass woman, Isabella Swan. And you are gonna be one bad ass leader. But right now, I want to wrap you up in my arms and never let you go. Now come here, sexy. Let me help you out of these clothes._

 _I plunged my tongue between those sexy pouty lips and kissed her as I began to unbutton her blouse. I pushed it down off her to expose her creamy shoulders and the top of her breast were greeting me, over her black lace bra. The way her skin shown through the lace was exquisite._

 _"Oh babe, you are so beautiful, I still can't believe you are mine," I said to her as I reach around her back to unclasp her bra. I wanted her completely naked, so I could further admire her beautiful naked body before I removed my clothes. But she was clawing at my shirt with fervor._

 _"Patience, sexy. We're getting there." I knew Bella was a little sex demon. And I couldn't wait to be fully sheathed in her hot little pussy._

 _I then picked her up and sat her on the vanity to remove her cowgirl boots. Actually, I would really have liked those to stay on, as well as her hat; I may even buy her a pair of chaps. She would look sexy as fuck laying on my bed. But we would have to play ride'em cowgirl another night. I then peeled that tight ass sexy as fuck jeans from her sexy ass, down to her thighs and then yanked her jeans off by the ankles. I then helped her down on the vanity, she stood there in only a pair of black lace thongs. That was the sexiest shit I've ever seen in my life. At vampire speed, I removed my shirt and jeans while toeing out of my boots. I was down to only my boxer briefs when I walked over to her. I got down on my knees and placed kisses on her belly over her womb where I hoped tonight, my seed would spring forth, our love child. I placed one of her legs on my shoulder and caught a whiff of her sweet, heady arousal. It was so intoxicating. I moved her panties to the side to see her beautiful pussy. Her juices glistening on her lower lips. I flattened out my tongue and swiped it up her pussy curling it up once I reached her clit. I was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a moan_

 _I wanted to continue to lick and suck her clit almost forgoing the bath until afterward. Instead, I slid her panties down to her ankles, in which Bella groaned when I stopped my ministration of her pussy. "I promise baby, we will get back to the action tonight," I told her as I pressed my nose against her sex for one more whiff._

 _Isabella, my queen, I feel deeply honored you chose me, as your mating partner. I look forward to creating a new life for you, and to strengthen our bond. I am going to take care of you like you belong to me and me alone." I then stood up and held her face in my hands, before bending and kissing her deeply and with all the passion I possessed for her. I then stripped her of her panties and my boxers before lifting her into the bathtub._

 **END FLASHBACK**

I was brought out of that wonderful memory, when I heard the name fall from my beautiful Isabella's lips with the name of our child, which a few weeks ago, we had learned was a daughter. My eyes began to fill with venom.

"Emmy?" I asked her with my voice shaking, and my eyes glazed over with the venom tears that would never fall.

"Emelia…" She replied "…Emelia Maria McCarty-Swan." She told me. I dropped to my knees in front of her. She was giving me the greatest gift a man could receive from a woman. After awakening to this existence, it had always been a dream, I thought could have never possibly in a million years come true. I apply nearly that same million kisses to her face, before kissing my precious daughter on her mother's belly. I had vaguely heard the conversation over my daydream, about her coming out when she was ready. Well, I guess she was now ready, because at that moment with my ear so close to Bella's belly, I heard a soft thud, and then a gush of what sounded like water.

"My water just broke, Bella said very calmly. Too calmly as a matter of fact, before the next sound I heard was an ear piercing scream for vampire standards, that knock me clean on my ass.

The next sound I heard was a chime from Jaspers phone. I looked at him as he looked at his phone.

"It's Peter, it seems your little sibling will have the same birthdate as your daughter, Lauren's water just broke and they are on the way to the hospital," Jasper announced.

I then saw Carlisle run in at vampire speed, assessed what was going on, and then lift Bella from the couch, and take her to the birthing room. It took me a minute to come out of my stupor. Or rather, it took me hearing…

"EMMETT, WAKE THE FUCK UP AND GET THE FUCK IN HERE, NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! What the fuck is it with these fucking vampires, I'm the one going through the fucking pain goddamnit, and I'm still a fucking human, all they get to do is get a good fuck, but they are the ones going into shock. I swear to fucking god, Carlisle, I'd better not have to deliver this baby my fucking self when it's your turn. AAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGG!" I raced into the birthing suite than at vampire speed, only to hear Edward, Leah, and Jasper having a good laugh, and Jasper nearly rolling on the floor while saying.

"Best of luck, Em. Linda Blair's back"

I walked to the birthing suite to a screaming Isabella. "WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG. CARLISLE WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, WHY DOES IT HURT SO BAAAAAAAAAADDDDD!

"Bella, this is not going to be an easy birth. This baby is extremely big…" Bella then cut her eyes at me so sharp I swear it felt like a knife going right through my gut.

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid I'm going to have to do a C-section. I can either give you enough morphine to knock you out or the epidural, so you can fully wake when your daughter is born."

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING DOCTOR CARLISLE, I DON'T GIVE A FUUUUUUUUCK, JUST GET THIS KID OUT OF ME NOOOOOOWWWWW! JASPER GET THE FUCK IN HERE!" I really didn't like evil 'Linda Blair' Bella. But then I never had to push a puppy through a hole the size of a grape either. Carlisle just looked at me and rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Jasper was there in a flash, and finally, Isabella was only giving soft whimpers and moans. Jasper was sliding down the wall in pain at that point, but at least the F-bombs had stopped, and Isabella was calm enough that I could help her to a sitting position, so Carlisle could administer the epidural. After about 20 min, Jasper was composed, which meant the epidural was working. I then called Leah and Edward to help him.

After Carlisle had determined the epidural was working he draped a screen over Bella. "Are you two ready to meet your daughter and the newest member of our family?" he asked. I leaned down and placed a passionate kiss before nodding my head. I didn't dare peak over that screen to see what Carlisle was doing, I kept my concentration on my beautiful Bella. She was so strong, so brave, and even though all the F-bombs, she was right. We vampires could never go through what she was now putting herself through for this family. I loved and admired her even that much more.

The next sound I heard, was the sweet innocent cries of our daughter. And Carlisle was right she was huge. She was as big as Jackson already, who only at two days old, looked about 3 months old. Carlisle held her up with one hand supporting her neck, the other on her little buttocks. She flayed and kicked and cried. Carlisle was about to grab a blanket when she suddenly disappeared. She then just as suddenly reappeared laying on Bella's chest.

"Anxious to show your gift, princess?" Carlisle said with a chuckle. I looked down at my little angel and she hand dark hair is soft ringlets, Bella's heart-shaped face, and my dimples. She was gnawing on her little fist. I rushed out of the room at vampire speed, and warmed her some blood, and put it in one of the many stainless steel baby bottles, Alice ordered before going to Volterra with Demetri. I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen. Speak of the Pixie devil.

 _Congratulations Em. You know I don't see them clearly in my visions, so please send lots of pictures. We will be back next month_ -A

When I returned to the birthing suite, Carlisle had the baby and Bella, all cleaned up. The Emelia was now swaddled in a blanket laying in a bassinette, and Bella was sleeping. I gave Bella a long loving kiss on the forehead before going a picking up my daughter to feed her.

 ** _MEANWHILE BACK IN FORKS_**

 **PETER POV**

I swear to fucking god, I am going to reach my hand up and snatch that fucking baby out myself. I don't know what Charlie Swan sees in the annoying human. She's nothing like Bella, whom I'd give my right nut for a chance to fuck.

Her speaking voice was enough to grate on your nerves, now this fucking screaming If I have to change her and listen to that scream for three days, I will light myself on fire. As horrible as it is to say, I hope that bitch Lauren dies giving birth, just so I don't have to hear her annoying ass again.

"Look, you are only visiting, We have to live with that bitch forever, I swear to god, I'm gonna drain her ass when she has that baby," Rosalie said to me.

"I'll give ya, $100 to help?" I told her.

Finally, the screaming stopped. And Charlie came out with the goofiest grin on his face I've ever seen.

"It's a boy, I finally have a son," Charlie said. "Do you guys wanna come see the baby?"

Jacob, Angie, Charlotte, Rose and I looked at each other, then deadpanned.

"No." We all said dryly and got up and walked out the hospital


	21. Chapter 20

**Thank you, everyone, for your patience with my stories. All your reviews of wanting more have not gone ignored. I admit I've been having writer's block on how to further certain stories. I'd like to thank Raylene Alvarez, for the prompt for this chapter. If any of you have suggestions on how I can further any of your incompleted favorite stories, please, PM me. Whichever one calls out to me the most, I will take into consideration and give you a shout out when I do. So now for the continuation of this story.**

* * *

 **CHARLIE'S POV**

I was extremely happy that I finally had a son. I couldn't wait to tell the rest of the household. They didn't seem quite as excited as I was. Esme's enthusiasm for being a mother again, even if it was a stepmother was infectious. She stayed by my side with Lauren, even when the others had become frustrated with Lauren's childish behavior and selfishness.

I was returning to the birthing suite when Esme rushed out and almost ran into me.

"Oh God, Charlie go quickly, there have been complications with Lauren, and she's hemorrhaging. I have to leave, the blood, you understand," Esme told me with venom tears in her charcoal black eyes.

"Go, sweetheart, I understand. If you hurry, you may be able to catch the others. Have them take you to go hunt," I told her before kissing her chastely on the lips and turning to rush in to be with Lauren.

"Chief Swan, I'm going to have to have you step out. We are trying our best to save your wife," the nurse told me before closing the door to the suite.

I sat on the floor opposite the suite door waiting for news. After about 30 minutes the doctor emerged from the room.

"Chief Swan we're very sorry, we tried everything to the best of our ability, but unfortunately we were unable to save your wife. I'm very sorry for your loss," the doctor told me. I just stood there in shock. How was this possible? I lived in a house full of immortals, yet my wife is laying there, and there was no way to save her.

"Chief Swan? I'm sorry I know this must be a shock, is there someone I can call for you? Or I could take you to your wife to say goodbye." The doctor said. It snapped me out of my shock.

"Will you excuse me for just a moment please while I process this?" I asked the doctor.

"Certainly Chief Swan, I will send someone to check with you. We will need to move your wife to the morgue, but I will hold off to give you some time," he said before I walked into the waiting area. I pulled out my phone and called Esme.

"Charlie, sweetie is everything okay?" She asked. I could hear the concern in her voice as she answered.

"No Esme, I'm not, she's gone honey," I told her. My voice was cracking as I tried to hide my sorrow. "Please tell me there is a way to save her? Is there a way she can still be changed?"

"Charlie, I'm on my way back now, we all are. But Charlie, if her heart has already stopped, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you, but I couldn't risk putting anyone in the hospital in danger of me draining them," Esme told me. I knew Esme was a good woman. She was always concerned for others. If she had drained anyone because she couldn't control her thirst, she would never forgive herself.

"Yes, Love, I'll be waiting in the room with Lauren. Tell the nurse I want you there with me," I said before I hung up the phone.

 **ESME'S POV**

YES! That childish, selfish bitch was finally gone. God, if I had to listen to that nasally whiney voice for one more day, I was going to drain her myself. I know what you're probably thinking, but I swear I had nothing to do with her death

The rest of the idiots standing behind me were dancing a jig at the news.

"I want you all to stop that this instant. While I know the girl was impossible to live with, remember, Charlie loved her, and she is still the mother of his son. You will show the proper respect to Charlie and Lauren. We will have her funeral, give Charlie an appropriate grieving period and we will carry on with our instructions. Rosalie Jacob and Angela, we will go to the compound with the guys and Bella. That way we won't run into this issue when Angela is due. I will take the baby, while Peter, you and Charlotte will stay and change Charlie. You will bring him once you think he is controlled enough to be with his son," I scolded them all. They all looked thoroughly ashamed as they should. They all hung their heads.

"Sorry mom," they all said, still looking at the ground ashamed. Then I couldn't help the giddiness that bubbled up in me. I was finally going to be a mother to my little boy. I began to squeal and dance a little 'Alice' pixie dance, clapping my hands and bouncing on my toes. The others looked up at me and started to laugh at my giddiness.

"For a minute there, Mama Esme, I thought you were going to cry over the annoying bitch," Peter finally said.

"Language, Peter, but no. If I had to listen to her whine once more day, I would probably have drained her myself, and if you repeat what I just said, I will deny it and rip your tongues out of your mouths," I told them. They all made the key lock gesture and then throwing away the key.

"You guys go ahead, we're going to take Angie home. This has been too much excitement for her, and she needs to rest. Be sure to give Charlie our condolences. Let him know I will start planning the funeral," Rosalie informed us.

"Thank you, dear. Yes, take your sweet mate back home. Make sure she gets something to eat. There are leftovers in the fridge for her and Jacob," I told her, giving the three of them a kiss on the forehead before Peter Charlotte and I took off at vampire speed back to the hospital.

Once we entered into the birthing suite, Charlie was there holding his son, sitting next to Lauren.

"Sweetheart I am going to miss you. I promise Esme, and I will take excellent care of Charles Junior. I really wish you could be here with us." Charlie sobbed. I mentally rolled my eyes, as if.

"Charlie, let me take your son to the nurses, while you say your final goodbyes. Jacob, Rosalie, and Angela send their condolences. Rosalie said she start the funeral arrangements," I told him

Charlie looked up at me with tears still in his eyes. "Esme, he's our son now. Lauren would want you to raise him as if he were your own. I know you've always wanted to be a mother; now we have our son. I want the papers drawn up for adoption. Can you get Rosalie to start that too, please? I know Lauren grated on everyone's nerves, but I loved all her annoying habits. But not as much as I love you, my Esme. I've said all my goodbyes. Let see how long before we can take our son home," Charlie then placed our son in my arms, and my unbeating heart felt like it would explode with the love I felt for Charlie and little Charles.

Once we found the nurse, she escorted us to the attending pediatrician, we were told all the initial blood work was completed. They would like to keep him overnight, just to make sure everything was healthy and asked if we wanted him circumcised. When Charlie told them he did, they said it would be done first thing tomorrow morning, then we could sign the birth certificate and take our little man home. While Charlie spoke with the doctor, I called Rosalie to contact Jenks for the adoption paperwork.

"Oh, Esme, I'm so happy for you. I can't wait for our little one to be born," She was extremely excited. For as long as we had been immortal, we both mourned the loss of never becoming mothers. Though I'd had the pleasure of growing a precious child in my womb and giving birth to my own son, Rosalie was not as fortunate. I hoped her and Jacob having a child with Angela would finally give her peace from the longing she always had.

Once we returned home, everyone gathered in the living room, showing the proper respect to Charlie for his loss. Rosalie said the arrangements had been made for Lauren, and Jenks would have the adoption papers couriered over in the morning.

"Charlie, we need to move forward with our instructions. I want you to take your time and mourn your loss, but we need to get on with your change, even without Lauren. Rosalie and Jacob will be taking Angela on to Carlisle so we won't run into the problem when she's ready to give birth. Peter and Charlotte will stay here with you through your change and newborn year…" I was then interrupted by Charlie.

"A year? I don't want to be away from you and Charles for a year. He's so young, in a year he will have forgotten who I am. There must be another way?" he asked.

"Esme, let me call Jasper. We've gotten a lot of work done on the compound in Wyoming, maybe we could move you guys there," Peter advised us.

"What is it, Captain? We're a little busy here," The Major was out and in full force.

"Major, is there a problem?" I heard the concern in Peter's voice.

"You try wrangling 5 kids and see if you find a problem," Jasper said with a growl. We couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, it seems like we may be calling just in time then. Sounds like you could use a helping hand. We'll be here in a few days. We've had some unexpected complications here. Lauren didn't survive the childbirth. They would like to bring Angela there so we don't fall into the same fate with her. At least if there is a complication, she can be changed without an issue. But that's not our dilemma. Charlie doesn't want to be changed yet because he doesn't want to be away from him for his newborn year," Peter told the Major.

"Captain, I'll refer to your judgment on that. I don't have a problem with him waiting as long as it's not longer than a year. We don't want him too old for his change. I do have a question for you though, is there enough personal residence built that we can all move to Wyoming? I'd say it's a little crowded here," The Major asked Peter.

"Yes, Major. All of the personal residences are completed. We just need to work on the training facility and the Citadel. If we're all there, we can get that completed quicker," Peter advised.

"Then that's what we'll do Captain. Send Rose, Jacob, and Angela on ahead. I'll send Carlisle to meet them there and get them set up. I think Bella needs a break from pregnancy for a while, Emmett's big ass baby took a lot out of her. Having three babies back to back is hard for any woman. Though Bella is an extremely strong woman, she can only take so much. We'll get everything packed up here. You, Charlotte Esme and Charlie, do the same there and we'll meet you guys in Wyoming. By the way, give Charlie my condolences and congratulation. Now if you 'll excuse me, I have a little invisible girl to chase down," The Major disconnected the call abruptly

"Everyone, we're moving to Wyoming. As soon as the funeral is over, we're on our way." Peter informed us.

"Okay, Rosalie you know the drill. I'll order the movers. You can instruct Peter, Charlotte, and Jacob on how we do things. Since we are short on hands, Jacob do you think you can get the pack to help.

"Certainly Esme, I'll call them," Jacob informed us.

"Good. Charlie and I will look after Angela and little Charles. Now chop-chop people. Let's get this show on the road." I told hem. Everyone took off to their tasks.


End file.
